Memories of You
by Diamondchild
Summary: Ana was kidnapped and when she's found a year later... There's been lots of changes for her and for Christian... pretty fluffy and light hearted - This short story comes for FSOG and MOre prompt : "I remember kissing you.. why do I remember kissing you.."
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this short from FSOG and MORE writing contest.. The dialogue prompt was.. "I remember kissing you... why do I remember kissing you..."**

 **This is what I came up with. Along with 3 others (bella butterfly** 710 **, 1974alner and missmusicteach) we each came up with a short.. Check there's out too.. because they were also amazing stories...**

 **This is part 1...**

 **I'm still trying to finish this story... and like I said it's going to be short! So everything does happen quickly.. (a little over 20k)**

 **And finally I have NO IDEA why FF said I updated Just you and me baby outtakes when I only deleted a chapter.. odd. but sorry about that.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Christian POV**

Her lips were like satin. The sweetest thing I've ever kissed before. I spent over a year attached to her lips. Attached to her skin. I remember every little laugh and the way her nose would wrinkle, and her forehead would crinkle. I remember her smile and how it would light up a room.

But what I remember the most was how happy she made me.

She was my light

And when she disappeared.

My life became dark.

The earth stopped moving, and it was like my heart stopped beating.

I became a robot and only went through the motions of every day.

If you asked me what I did yesterday, I wouldn't be able to tell you besides I looked for her. I don't even know if I ate.

I will never stop looking for her, for any trace that my love is still out there, inhaling the same air I am. I feel it in my heart in my soul that she's still out there. I know she's alive, I just don't know where.

I knew who took her away. And like her, he's gone. He never asked for ransom which only told me- that his vendetta was to cause me internal anguish and despair.

Anastasia was my weakness. The only person that could make me crumble into nothing. She was my everything, my reason for breathing. The bastard knew this. Everyone knew this.

He wanted me to crumble, and honestly, I have. And I'll never know if and when I'll get my Ana back.

The bastard took her to get even with me for being fired. He touched my girl, tried to take advantage of her and I made him pay. I made him pay big. Swiped every penny from his bank and made sure he couldn't get a job anywhere. I wanted him to suffer.

The only thing I didn't account for was someone to help the bastard. I don't know who and that's what throws me the most. There was money exchanged for him to get away. He got into my home and took her from our bed-

I shake my head and bang my head against the large window as the rain beats against the glass. I should've made her come with me to New York. She shouldn't have been here alone. But she wasn't alone, she was surrounded by CPO's, but even they weren't prepared for the attack.

My heart twists that the reason she's been gone for 386 days is because of me.

I close my eyes and think of the girl with the chocolate curls and deep blue eyes. Her little giggles and the way she bit her lip. I miss the way she could put me in my place and really show me who was boss. That smart mouth- That mouth that I loved to kiss and how it whispered the words 'I love you, Christian.'

I pick up the frame that holds a picture of us when we first started dating. It seems like a lifetime ago now. In a way it was. She's looking at me with her pearly white smile, laughing, and she has that look in her eyes- saying without words how much she loves me. I, on the other hand, am making some goofy face looking back at her that my mother ended up capturing on camera. I used to hate the picture, but Ana loved it. So, it sits proudly on the mantel.

My phone rings in my pocket and I jump. Every time it rings, I jump, hoping that it's news. I look at the screen and frown when I see that it's my mother.

I don't really want to answer it, but I do. Reluctantly.

"Hello, Mother."

"Christian- I need to speak with you right away…."

 **Grace's POV**

Walking through the halls I reach the nurse's station to receive my new patient.

"Dr. Trevelyan. We have a girl that just arrived in the ER she fainted and she's in need of stitches as we're aware of. She looks as though she's been in a fight, a struggle it seems. The person that dropped her off said she was hysterical and disoriented. She just woke up seconds ago, she's panicked and asking where Christian is."

"Christian-" I say softly and my heart rate spikes. I nod to the charge nurse and head into the room. One of the Physician Assistants is with her looking over vitals. When he steps aside I choke on my gasp. It's her. She's here. She's alive.

I'm doing my best and not break down and cry. Keeping my composure to take care of her. I look her over and she's look likes she's been through hell. Her eyes tell a story- but she almost looks at peace.

"Ana?" My voice catches and she glances up at me. Though I wasn't prepared for the blank stare she gave me.

Her eyes then flint around the room. "Where's Chris? I need to know where he is." I notice her blood pressure spike the panic and worry in her voice. "I need to get to him. He can't be alone."

I move beside her and put my hand on my shoulder. I've never heard her call Christian Chris before, but the way she glances at me actually unnerves me. I fear she doesn't know me, which leads to a hundred other questions.

"Do you know who I am sweetie?"

She shakes her head, "my doctor?" She squeaks and it answers almost everything. Now I have to figure what caused her memory loss and how far back it goes, but also why she's here. But maybe this Christian isn't my Christian that she remembers.

I have a feeling with the cuts and bruises she's made an escape and it leads me to wonder to what that monster could have done to her.

"Ana, I'm Dr. Grace Trevelyan. I'm here to help you. I just need to ask you a few questions. Then we'll find Chris, okay." She nods.

"Can you tell us what happened that brought you here today?"

She shakes her head and glances at Will the PA.

I turn to William who is fiddling around with her IV and ask him to give us a moment, but to order a CT. He nods and leaves us alone.

"I want you to know your safe here darling. Nothing you say will be repeated unless needed to. I kno-can.." I correct myself. It's so hard not to talk to her like I haven't known her for years. "Tell you've been through something and I'm here to help. And for me to help you get you better I need you to tell me what you can."

"Do you know me?" She asks quietly. "You asked if I remembered you, so I guess I know you from somewhere.

"Yes, I do honey. And it's okay that you don't remember and also tells me that something happened to why you don't. Do you know the last thing you remember?'

"Before I woke up um… I was or thought I was in college starting my Freshman year." She smiles a little bit then frowns. "I woke up in this basement with this guy. He went on and on about why I was there, but I couldn't make any sense of it. I told him I didn't understand-and I didn't know who he was. He did seem concerned and then took me to the hospital that was hours away. They said I had some sort of traumatic injury that messes with my temporal lobe I think. That amnesia is normal, but I would be okay. They said I might end up remembering stuff, but it hasn't happened yet. He finally told me I was his ticket and my lack of memory worked better for him. He never explained more after that. I became this capture, but I never knew why."

"Did he hurt you in any way?"

"No, not till-" she clamps down her mouth. "He was okay for a while. Then in the last few months, he snapped. He was always yelling at me, he smacked me around. He sort of made me this housemaid… I was never allowed to go outside, or anything. I got scared and he was In this rage he..he..." She goes silent and starts crying harder. "I need Christian... I need him now…" she demands.

"Honey- who is Christian to you? I know it's a funny question, but I need to know-"

"He's the most important person in my life…"

* * *

 **CHRISTIAN POV:**

My mother called me thirty minutes ago. All she told me was we needed to talk and not to go anywhere, then she hung up on me. Now I'm pacing the floor waiting for whatever she needs to tell me. I know it must have something to do with Ana but if it is why am I hearing it from my mother?

My mother comes rushing off the elevator, my dad on her heels. She looks excited and panicked all at the same time.

"Christian, I need you to sit down. I have news, but I need to explain before you jump and get to excited."

"It's Ana… isn't it?"

"Yes...now sit down." She says firmly.

Is she out of her mind? Sit down? I've been waiting a year for someone to tell me any news on Ana. And by the look in my mother's eyes I know that's she has to be alive.

"Just tell me." I urge her.

She takes a steady breath and knows I'm not going to listen about planting my ass in any seat.

"Ana came into the hospital last night. She arrived at the ER. She was a mess, Christian. It looked as though she had been in a brawl. She had cuts on her arm and chest. She ran on foot- she thinks for miles- till someone picked her up. She fainted once a nurse got to her. I was her doctor last night Christian."

"Last night?" I bellow. "And you're just telling me now?" I pull on my hair, wanting to rip out every strand. She should've have told me. I need to get there. I start to move towards the elevator and my dad put his hands on my shoulders, stopping me.

"One, don't go yelling at your mother before she's had time to explain. And two, we told you needed to wait. Now settle down and wait. I know this is everything you wanted for a year. But you diving in to go see her- when you have no idea what is going on is going to end up hurting her and then hurt you. So, sit down and listen." He says firmly, but calmly. I close my eyes tight. All I want to do is see her again. I need her. She needs me I'm sure.

"Is she at least asking for me?" My voice breaks. Has she missed me like I have her? Does she know that I will be with her every second to comfort and hold her and make everything better? Or could she hate me for not being able to save her sooner? A million questions run through my mind, some are selfish I know, but till she's in my arms again I won't be able to think straight.

"Christian…" My mom says softly. Her eyes are weary and I see tears well in them. I shake my head, panicked all over. This isn't good. "When I went to go see her. She didn't know me. She has no memory of the last five or so years. She's getting a CT as we speak but I'm afraid she won't know who you are, or if she'll ever will. Most memory loss like this is permanent."

"What?" I gape at her. No. No. I can't believe this. She'll see me. She'll know who I am. She has to. Our lives are tied together.

"Now it's not saying she won't remember things- They might come back to her in pieces, but most of the time full memory is gone. Though…" And that's when I see a hint of a smile grace my mother's lips.

"Though what?"

"I noticed some hints that she remembers little things. Now I think it would be okay for you to see her, but you're going to have to listen to the neurosurgeon on what he says. You're not going to want to bombard her with memories or force her to try to remember. It could make it worse on top of the traumatic experiences she has been through the last year. She wouldn't talk about it. All she said she was free. The cops came this morning to talk to her. I tried to get them to wait but they wouldn't. She'll also need a psych review. Other than that- she's okay. Just a few stitches and slightly dehydrated."

Now I collapse into my chair with everything my mother has shared with me. "So, what do I do?"

"I talked to her. She was confused because of how I acted when I first saw her. It's how I figured she was having memory problems She knew that I knew her, but couldn't place me. I gave a general idea of how and she seemed understanding, but the sweet thing had other things on her mind. She's been through a lot. I told her people were worried about her. That sometimes-seeing people of your past will help. I called her dad and he's on the way down. I think he will help-"

"You called him before me? He'll make sure she hates me. You know he blames me."

"He doesn't blame you, Christian." My mom says firmly. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. You weren't there that day when he told me if it wasn't for me- for being some rich prick -wanting revenge- Ana would still be here." All the words lodge in my throat, buried in the tears I'm trying to keep down.

"Christian that was a year ago. He was upset…"

"I don't care. Because it's true anyways…"

"That's not true…"

"Isn't it?!" I holler. "If it wasn't for me, Jack wouldn't have taken her to get even for losing his job…"

"But if she didn't meet you- something awful could have happened to her. You are not the damn catalyst for this Christian. Jack Hyde is! Now clean up and we will take you to the hospital." My dad barks, snapping me out of the pity party I've been sitting in for over a year.

I nod and turn to walk to my room. The room I shared with Ana. I haven't touched any of her stuff since she left. It took me forever to wash the sheets she shared because I didn't want to lose her smell. Sometimes I just pretend that she's working late and that's why she's' not here. Some nights I feel her. Like she comes to me in spirit.

Now she really is back and she doesn't know me. I have no idea if I'll get to kiss her again, or if she would enter this room again.

I make a vow that if anything I'll make her fall in love with again. Start at the bottom and work my way back into her heart.

I grab a couple of items I feel like she would need while in the hospital, toothbrush, hairbrush, soaps, lotions, and even some of her clothes. No matter what, she's going to need them. I doubt she has anything on her and whatever she did, came from Jack and those memories need to be burned away. I also grab something that might mean something to her if she sees them and remembers.

I grab the bag and it almost doesn't feel real. I'm going to see my girl again. The light of my life.

We make it to the hospital within five minutes. I know my parents are cursing behind me at my speed, but I need to see her. I need to see with my very own eyes that she's alive.

My mother grabs my hand and stops me before I enter the doors of the hospital. "Wait… there's something else. I'm going to go in and see her and make sure it's still okay for you to come in… but you need to be prepared for what you might see."

"What are you talking about? You said it was nothing more than cuts and bruises."

"Yes, but there's something else and I didn't know how to tell you-"

I watch my mom's lips move as she explains to me more and I feel as though I'm in a fog. When she turns away, I follow her, all the sounds of the hospital echoing in my ears.

I somehow make it outside of her room, staring at it, wondering what I'm going to do with everything my mother just told me.

What feels like an eternity my mom steps out of the room. "She's ready for you…The cops have been talking to her for hours so she's a bit exhausted. I talked to Dr. Garnet and he said if she asks you answer her honestly. If she seems frightened or overwhelmed tell her it can wait. She's going to be able to go home tomorrow."

"Okay- I'll have Taylor get the house ready for her- everything she needs." I'm running through the list of stuff she would need.

"Christian-she might want to go home with Ray."

"What?"

"Son, I don't want you to be surprised if she does. Remember she doesn't know you."

And like a kick in the head, I'm reminded all over again that the love of my life doesn't remember me. I'm a stranger. Every moment we ever shared together has been erased from her mind.

I just nod my head and move inside to go in the room.

I slowly walk into the room and drop the bag to the floor. Her head turns to me and I gape at her. My Ana is here. She's real. She looks at me blankly but for a second, I see something cross her face, but I'm not sure what it is. Then she looks at the bundle in her arms and back to me.

"You must be Christian," she mumbles.

Her angelic voice rings in my ears. A year of not hearing her voice, besides in the few home videos I have of us and her voicemail. I let the tears fall from my eyes. She's here. My baby is here. I look at her briefly and see the marks on her arms. She's been hurt and if I ever catch the bastard he will pay.

"Yeah. Um…" I'm not sure what to do with myself. "Hi. I know you don't know me. My mother explained it, but I can't tell how good it is to see your face." I slowly move to her bed- not wanting to frighten her.

She gives me a small smile. "I'm sorry that I don't."

The small bundle in her arms starts to whimper and she moves to comfort him. "What's his name?"

She smiles down and looks lovingly at the baby in her arms.

"Christian Grayson Steele"

I'm pretty sure my jaw is hanging to the ground in surprise. If the name Christian didn't already shock me- it's the middle name of Grayson. Could it be that I really never was far from her memory?

"I like the name…"

I sit on the edge of the bed and look down at the baby. I look down at his little face and see how much he's the perfect mix of me and Ana, but he's got my copper curls.

"How old is he?" I ask.

"Five months," she answers softly and our eyes meet.

Five months. Five months of firsts, nine months of not being able to see her stomach grow. I missed all that. I can't help but wonder if she knew she was pregnant before she was taken.

We don't say anything for the longest time as I stare at the little boy in her arms. I was never sure if I wanted kids. The thought of them terrified me. If not for my rough childhood because there always so little and I would feel as though I would break them. And what if they hated me- I find most people do, so why wouldn't my kid.

The baby's eyes flutter open and I could swear he's looking at me. His mother's eyes stare at me and I can't help but feel this bond for this baby. He's part of us. Something that always ties us together. He makes a noise like raspberries and slobber falls down his chin.

I swear we have the same chin.

"He's perfect, Ana."

Our faces turn to each other, and our noses rub together. I would swear for a second she knows me. She closes her eyes as if she's stressed- shaking her head before opening those baby blues back to me.

"I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?" She whispers breathlessly and a hint of confusion in her voice.

Oh, Ana, I remember kissing you like it was yesterday. I look at her wet pink lips and try to shake off the memory of how soft her lips used to feel pressed to mine. How her gentle touch always sent shockwaves through me because our energy was always electric. I smile knowing that's what she used to say.

"Because we were together- for over a year- before…"

"Before he took me…?"

"Yeah…" She closes her eyes painfully and tears fall down her cheek. "I wish I could remember. Like I feel as though I can trust you and I don't even know you…"

"It's okay. I'm here for you, Ana." I grab her free hand and squeeze it. She looks down at our hands and her eyes go wide.

"You're married?"

To the most wonderful girl on this planet.

"We are," I say softly and rub my finger on her naked ring finger. God knows the bastard took it from her and sold them somehow.

She jolts her hand away from me and scoots back from me. She's shaking her head vigorously. "I would know that. I would."

"Ana, you remember something. I know this is hard and a lot to take in. But try to breathe. I know this has to be a lot for you. One step at a time. Okay?"

She nods and I still see the panic in her eyes. "Why can't I remember? I feel-I want to-" She cries again.

"I don't know…" I reach out to rub her shoulder. I want to hug her, but I fear I've already overwhelmed her too much.

"Listen, I bought some stuff for you. Clothes, toothbrush, and I can get someone to get clothes for the baby- anything. Just let me know."

"Okay." She says meekly.

"Do you have any questions for me? I know you probably don't want to talk about what happened. But I want you to know I'm here for you." I look down at the baby who is now cooing around and looking at me. "And little Christian…"

"That's sweet…"

There's a knock on the door before it opens and the both of us look to the door. It's Ray and my body stiffens. He looks at me, his expression empty and then to my wife.

"Daddy-" She cries and he rushes over to her. Literally pushing me out of the way to wrap her in his arms.

My heart and stomach twist back into sailor knots and I'm jealous of the fact that she can remember Ray and not me. She's going to trust everything he says. Tell her I'm no good for her and make her hate me.

"Oh, Annie. I couldn't tell you how much I missed you, darling." He kisses her cheek and looks her over. "My poor angel."

"I'm okay-"

"And who do we have here?" He looks at the baby and runs his finger down his cheek. He glances at me and I shift on my foot before looking back at his daughter.

"This is Christian… your grandson…"

"Christian-" he whispers the name…"You remember him?" and points in my direction.

She shakes her head, "no... I just heard it in a dream…"

"I'm going to leave you two be. Let you catch up." I weakly smile. "I'll be out there if you need me or anything okay?" I tell her and Ana nods in reply.

I don't say anymore and I'm out the door. I close it behind me and lean against it. Spinning my wedding ring on my finger thinking back to our wedding day. I smile remembering her dressed in white and we made that vow to each other to honor and love in sickness and in health. If there wasn't a moment where I needed to honor those vows, it's now. I'm in this for the long haul.

Now I just have to get my baby to fall in love with me again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts...**

 **And little info Watching You is on Sale this week for .99cents.. cheapest it'll be ... so if you were waiting for that- check it out on Amazon.**

 **www . amazon dp/B078NHJP5T**

 **Also I did delete Love Triangle and Bait and Switch... they too will also be coming new and improved to Amazon.. April 16th (short story smut book) Join my Diamond's is a girls best friend FB page - if you would like the files before they're gone:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been touching up these chapters in hopes to match what I have just written..lol.. I fixed one little detail in the last chapter.. which isn't that big of a deal...so don't feel like if you already read you'll have to go back in read (basically CG said something about Jack pawning the rings.. I changed that to probably selling the rings...)**

* * *

 **Christian POV**

"Is there anything on Jack's whereabouts?" I ask Taylor. Since I can't be with my wife and my child I'm going to do whatever I can to figure where Jack is. Now that Ana has escaped I feel as though it should be easier. She told the cops what happened and where she ran from, but other than that I haven't gotten any more information about what she shared.

"Not yet, sir. Since they couldn't get an address they're scouting out possible places where the house might be. It was in a wooded area, so it's going to be harder to find. Your dad is on it about getting a search warrant once they find the place. They talked to the guy that brought her to the hospital. He found her on the side of the road, at first, she wouldn't go with him, but he showed her ID and showed he's actually a registered nurse at the hospital. They were twenty-five minutes out. It was actually luck that he brought her here. When Miss Steele fainted, they attended to her and Nurse Hendricks brought the baby upstairs to the Ped's unit to get looked over."

I yank on my hair at all of the unsure events. The bastard could be anywhere. Is he looking for her? Something happened between them before she ran, but what?

"I want you to get a team together, help these detectives find the house. You know as much as I do they tend to get lazy. And if you could locate Nurse Hendricks that would be great. I would like to thank him, reward him for finding her."

"Will do."

I had a ten million dollar reward out for Ana's safe return. I'm surprised Jack never found a way to collect, but I guess he was smarter to know it would somehow lead back to him. God knows I would have searched and watched the guy who collected the money.

"Also, I need everything we would need for the baby. Clothes, cribs, anything that you can think of- order it. I don't know where she's going afterward, so send it to the house for now… and if she goes with Ray maybe order a second Crib for his house."

"Right away, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, Jason," I say sternly. He knows better now than this Mr. Grey stuff. But always the professional.

He smirks, "Christian. I'm glad she's returned, and you have my word I will do whatever I can to find this bastard." He says firmly. I know it eats him maybe as much as me that we failed Ana for over a year. If anyone could have found her it was us and we didn't. Jason and Gail thought of Ana like family. And when she went missing, all of us fell apart. Gail ended up hurt along with my guards when he knocked them all out. He knocked Gail out with Chloroform while she was sleeping, so she never saw it coming.

Jason leaves and I slouch into the chairs in one of the waiting room. I don't really want to be around anyone else right now. I know my brother and sister want to be here, but I'm sure my mother told them to wait. I have no idea how to do all this. How do I bring my girl back into her old world she knows nothing about?

"FUCK!" I scream,trying not to cry. Every day I would keep hoping this was some sick dream and she never left me.

"Christian, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ray steps into the room and I'm instantly on my feet feeling as though I'm preparing for a fight.

I nod.

"First I should ask how you're doing? All of this can't be easy on you."

I'm startled by his question, why is he worried about how I am? "No, but I'm glad she's here. That she's now safe, that our baby is safe. Everything else doesn't matter…"

He gives me a half smile, "very true. I talked to the doctor and he seems to think she can go home tomorrow. He wants to see her in a couple of days and the baby as well. Also, he gave me some names to some therapist for her. She's going to need help to work through what happened to her. According to Ana he never touched her, but he did abuse her." Ray's jaw clenches and I know he's seething as much as I am.

"That bastard not only hurt her but the baby too. She won't separate herself from him which is understandable."

"Wait, he hit our baby?" I screech. "He put his hands on a defensive little boy?"

My hands tug at my hair. The images of my own childhood running through my mind. He might only be five months, but I know personally it doesn't matter because it lives with you.

"Yes. That's what brings me to my next thought. I talked to her and told her it would be better to go home with you. You can provide her with the best care. You have the security that she needs I'm sure to feel safe..."

"But she still got taken despite that…" I cut him off.

"Christian...I know what I said to you after all this happened. I was angry. Yes, she was your wife but she was my daughter. I trusted you to take care of her and wasn't thinking that it was out of your control. He got in, knocked out your team, probably knocked her out too. I blamed you because it was easy and I'm sorry. I've been trying to talk to you but like I think everyone else you shut off and wouldn't hear reason. I know you love that girl with every beat of your heart, but now it's time to stop hating yourself for what happened - that way you can focus on her and that baby. That baby is a perfect mix of you both, though I wish there was more of her in him…" he chuckles and then quickly stops and frowns. "We've both missed so much with her and with little Christian and it's only now that we can try and cherish every second we have with her now."

"Just- what if she can't love me again…"

Ray sighs as he's annoyed with me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and looks me straight in the eye firmly.

"She named her child Christian Greyson...she can't remember anything going from what? Five years back or so? But YOU linger somewhere in the back of her mind. That should tell you everything you need to know."

* * *

"You ready to get out of here?" I ask her, placing the car seat I just purchased on the chair beside the bed. Ana is dressed is a pair of jeans and a loose-fitting long sleeve shirt. Chris sits on her lap, chewing on the little stuffed elephant I bought yesterday morning.

Ray is already at the house helping with the finishing touches on Ana's room and finish settling in. Last night when she agreed that she would come home with me as long as Ray stayed with her as well. So Ray will be moving in for as long as he needs to. Ray retired after Ana went missing to spend time all his time trying to find her. I might have thought he hated me and I couldn't face him, I made sure that his bank account never suffered. My thinking was Ana would never forgive me if I let her dad go broke because we weren't getting along when trying to find her.

I got an ear full of that last night, but he thanked me, and now it seems me and Ray Steele are okay once again.

"Yeah." She says softly and smiles at me.

"I have everything you and the baby should need at the house and I might have gone overboard." I chuckle.

"Thank you...I don't know if I could thank you enough for what you have done."

"It's my job."

"I- um-" she shakes her head, "thanks."

I know she's nervous. I can't blame her, she's moving into a stranger's house. She might never get her memory back and she has to start all over again, living with the trauma of the evil she faced the last year.

"Can I hold him?"

She looks down at our son and back to me. It took some time last night to convince her to let me hold him. Hell, she wouldn't even let Ray do it. I love that she's so protective of him, I just wish it wasn't because of what happened.

She nods and I reach for him. I'm greeted with a playful shriek when I take him in my arms. "Hey, buddy. I've missed you." I kiss his cheek. Ana giggles.

As much as I wanted too, I didn't stay with Ana in her room last night. Instead, I made my bed on a stiff plastic chair in the waiting room. At least I was still close, while my parents, Gail, and Taylor started getting everything together.

"I think it's safe to say he likes you."

"I'm glad to hear it because he's going to be my pal, right bud?" Chris gurgles in response to my question.

There's a knock on the door and Taylor slowly walks in with a nurse behind him with the wheelchair.

"It seems your chariot is here, ma'am." I joke and it causes her to giggle.

Once we gather all her stuff we head for the front entrance of the hospital. I see the Audi waiting in the pull in, but also a flock of photographers.

"What the fuck?" I snarl to Taylor. "They weren't here earlier…"

"I don't know unless they followed…"

Word got out to the media that Ana was found and that there was now a manhunt for Jack Hyde. You would think they would have some self-respect, but who am I kidding the media don't care about anyone but themselves. They're worse than I ever was before I met Ana.

"What's going on?" Ana whispers and wraps Chris' car seat around her arms and to her chest.

I sigh, "the media knows about you being found. They're a bunch of assholes… Just stay close to me and we'll rush to the car. No matter how we leave, they'll follow."

"Why would they care about me?" She asks.

"Come… let's make this quick." I don't answer her and know I'll have to explain later.

She listens and lets me put my arm around her, I grab the car seat from her, protecting him between us. The second we walk out the doors the flashes go off and they start barking.

Taylor is pushing the most out of the way that gets to close. I peek down at Ana who I can see she is frightened. Thankfully, Chris stays asleep through the noise.

"Whose baby is that, Mrs. Grey? Was this all part of a plan to trap him?" One of the paps yells as I place her and the baby in the car and close the door.

The fucking dip shit… I want to charge him, but Taylor puts his hand on my chest to stop me. I take a deep breath to try and steady myself and move around to the other side.

"We just want to know whose baby is that Mr. Grey? She has been gone for a year? You going to play dad to someone else's kid?" He snarks and I watch the other paps back off- almost disgusted by his question. When they should only be disgusted with themselves being here in the first place.

"Do you have any self-respect to what she's been through?" I snarl at him, my self-control slipping to beat the ever living shit out of him. "I should fucking bury you..."

"I got this sir, be with Ana…" Taylor mumbles.

With my fist clenched to my side, I quickly slide in and close the door, watching Taylor handle the fucking rat. I'm thrilled when Taylor punches the asshole in the face and surprised the others looked pleased as well and start to back off.

"Did he call me Mrs. Grey? How would he know who I am? Why would he know?" She looks at me and gulps. I guess the fucking cat is out of the bag now. I wanted to ease her into everything slowly. Starting with the house, hoping she would feel comfortable. But no, the fucking rodents ruined that for me.

"Yes, I'll explain more when we get to the house I swear…"

She turns and looks out the window, leaning against the glass with a sigh. I look down to our son who is sleeping through all the madness. How I wish I could be in his shoes right now.

My son.

I run my finger along his chubby cheek. I missed so much because of Jack. He took every waiting moment away from me. When I find him, he'll pay.

* * *

Taylor pulls up into the driveway of our house. Judging by the large gasp that leaves her lips this was the last thing she was expecting to pull up to, but it will make my stature easier to explain.

"This is where you live?"

"Yes, well, where we live…"

"What do you do? Are you famous?" She looks over at me like I have three heads. "Is that why you had photographers after you?"

I chuckle, "for some reason they think I am. I don't know why really. I'll explain more when we get inside."

"Okay." I gather the baby and her and we walk through the foyer. Ray is standing there with Gail who is beaming ever so brightly.

Ray quickly gathers Ana in her arms, "how are you this morning Annie?"

"Um alright, except the hordes of photographers when we left."

Ray turns red and he's pissed. "I swear those people have no boundaries…" he growls.

"I just don't understand. I get what happened to me might be news, but how would they know so fast or want my picture? I'd understand if there was a blurb in a newspaper… and judging by this house. I'm missing something…"

"Ana," I start and she moves closer to her dad, wrapping her arm around him. I place Chris' car seat down. The boy is still snoozing thankfully.

"I'm a businessman. I own my own company- Grey Enterprises…."

"Okay? That explains the house I guess…"

I chuckle, "I do very well for myself. I started young and became successful almost overnight almost. At 23 I was - a rich bachelor- I guess having money and looks gets you lots of attention…. I was always private, so the media always wanted something of me. Then me and you met, got married. They also became enthralled with you. It wasn't too bad, just sometimes we got caught on dates or charity events. But when you went missing-" I frown and bow my head, "well it got worse when we were trying to find you…"

She nods her head understanding, "okay. I get that. Wow." she rubs her forehead. "I mean I should have guessed something with him…" she points to Taylor. "I mean why would you want to be with someone like me… all I know I was some college student… I just got a job at a hardware store. How did we meet?"

"You interviewed me for the student newspaper in your friend's place. You fell into my office. I had to talk you into dating me. Beg you even. Finally, I was able to win you over..." I laugh and so does everyone around us. Ana looks confused and I'm not sure if she believes me.

"You had to talk me into dating you?" She grins and shakes her head, "I must have been nuts to say no."

"Honey, from what you told me, Christian was a jerk with an ego bigger than his head." Ray answers with a gruff laugh.

I roll my eyes, even though it's true. I intimated the poor thing and all I wanted to do was be with her but had no idea how to even be in a relationship. I was that one-night no commitment type guy, like my brother. It just took meeting the smart mouth Ana Steele that could shut down my ego to win me over.

"I won you over. Thank you. Do you want a tour? We have a room set up for you."

"Yeah…" She says, a blush on her cheeks.

"First, let me introduce you to Gail Jones. She's our housekeeper. She's been with me for about six years. She does most of all the cooking- well when you didn't take over-" I smile.

"Hi, Ana. It's good to see you again." I can tell Gail is itchy out to want to hug her, but holds back.

"Well, it's um nice to meet you…"

"I think you guys will get to know each other once again. Anything you need you can ask her if me or Ray aren't around…. I know it's different….But this is your home, so don't be afraid. Gail and Jason were always more like family to us. "

"Okay…" She says meekly. Chris starts to cry and Ana quickly moves to pick him out of his car seat. She cradles him and starts bouncing around to calm him down. "He might be hungry again. Do you have somewhere I can feed him?"

"Yes, I'll show you your room."

Chris clams as I take her bag and lead her the room that used to be her office. She loved the view, so I thought she would feel more at ease sleeping here. There's no way I could just ask her to come sleep in my room.

I had it all changed up, moving her desk and making it into a bedroom for her and Chris. It's across from my room so I can still have her close. Ray's room is next to hers.

"Wow. This room is amazing…" She looks around. There's a crib to the side, with his name spelled out above it with a little teddy bear mobile hanging over the crib. There's also a queen size bed for her to sleep. Everyone did an amazing job fixing it up.

"I'm glad you like it. Your dad and everyone else helped put it together last night. I want you to feel relaxed and at home. This is your home, Ana. You can do and go wherever you want in this house. There's a large meadow, a pool, a gym, and a dock…when you're ready I can take you on that tour."

"This is all so surreal…"

"It's a little mind-blowing. I know it was your first time seeing all this...I wanna say you get used it but I'm not sure." I shrug.

"Yeah, I don't know-" She laughs and moves to sit in the recliner. Chris is getting antsy now. He's not crying anymore but he's pawing at Ana's breast like a madman.

That's my boy!

Lucky boy gets to see those creamy mounds all the time. How I missed those. I shake off the wayward thoughts. One step at a time, Grey.

"Come and get me when you're ready."

"Yeah, let me get him something to eat and I'll be out. Oh, do you have any baby food? He eats the solids now too. Though no bananas because that's all Jack would give him…" She frowns.

"Yes, It's in the kitchen. I think Gail will be able to tell you where. There are also bottles, and I believe she got a pump?"

"Oh, thank god." She giggles. "Thank you so much, Christian."

"No thanking me. It's my job." I walk to her and kiss the top of her head. "I'll see you in a bit." I run my finger down Chris' cheek and he looks at me to say 'get out of here, I need my boob'. "I'll see you soon little man."

x-x-xx-x-x

About an hour later, Ray and I have taken Ana around the house and showed her everything she could get into. But I save the best room for last. I'm holding Chris and he finds my finger the better chew toy than his teething ring.

"Here's the library… I know this will be a favorite for you. You always loved this room." She freezes and her face twists in disgust.

"What's wrong?"

"It's beautiful, but um…"

"But what? You can tell me, I won't be upset, Ana. You loved books, even before I met you…"

"I know… I remember wanting to go into publishing, I thought that when I was there. I just lost the want, I don't get the same thrill for reading anymore. I don't know why and I don't know how because I did love it. I mean mom and dad used to always yell at me to go to bed because I would be up all night in a book. Jack brought me books to read and I just couldn't get into _any_ of them. It just lost its pizzazz." She frowns. "I'm sorry. It's still a lovely room." She tries to reassure me, "I mean maybe one day…"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Ana." I smile at her, so she knows there's no way I'm upset or hurt. "I think we're just going to have to find you a new hobby. Something maybe you can love as much as you did reading."

She nods, "did I have a job before everything? Jack wouldn't tell me anything. He refused to speak of anything consider 'old news''

"You were an editor," I mumble.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, "of course," and to my surprise, she starts to laugh. "You're right, I think I need a new hobby. I have gotten into d _rawing-?"_ She cringes telling me it's not a hobby she really likes.

"You have time to figure it out…."

"You could just be my fishing buddy, Annie," Ray smirks and Ana's eyes go wide. She shakes her head.

"No thanks, dad. My love for fishing hasn't changed."

"Worth a shot." Ray winks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

The following morning, I wake before the sun to the soft cries of a baby. I quickly roll out of bed and head for the noise. I thought It would be coming from Ana's room, but it's towards the living room. I move out there and the moon still shines in the windows from the early morning.

She's standing there with our son in her hands, dancing around with the crying baby. He doesn't seem to care about his mother's gentle swaying and keeps screaming.

I walk over to her and touch her shoulder. She screams, scared, causing Chris to cry harder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

 _Yeah,_ _dipshit, she's been through shit and you come up behind her. What did you expect?_

"It's okay. It's not like he was sleeping." She sighs. "I think he notices the changes… he didn't sleep at the hospital either." She kisses his head, "you think he'd be happier, but I don't think he's used the crib. He always slept with me."

I rub down the back of my little boys head. "Can I try?"

Her eyes go wide but she seems to shake it off, "sure I think I would try anything right now." She hands him over to me and I take him, pulling him to my chest. This is maybe the third time I've held him, but it almost feels natural for him to be in my arms.

Chris stops crying instantly in my arms. "CG just needed his daddy," I whisper.

"CG?" She giggles.

"Oh yeah. I was playing around with nicknames and nothing was coming to me. Two Christian's gets confusing. CJ is very common, so CG." I shrug.

"Or just Chris…"

"Yeah, but my thinking CG makes him special and different. Isn't that right buddy?" He looks up at me and gives me a look that says, 'whatever man' before he rests his head back to my chest.

She smiles, "he's really bonded with you."

"Well, it helps we share the same name and looks…." I joke. "I have him if you want to get some sleep."

She needs to sleep. I can tell she hasn't slept in forever, even though she handles it well.

"I don't know...he might get hungry or need me again. Like I said, he slept on me for five months."

"We need to try and fix that because his mommy needs sleep. Good sleep."

"But…"

"What if you go lay down in your room and I can sit or stand in there till he lays down? I know you don't know me and it's hard for you to want to trust someone with him. Ray is here and I know you wouldn't have stayed here if you weren't trusting his judgment with me. I'm here to protect and keep both of you safe."

Her throat hitches at my words, she gnaws on her lower lip, and nods her head, "okay...I am tired."

"Come…" I put out my hand and I watch as she looks at it. I'm thankful when she quickly grabs it and I feel that familiar spark between us. A small gasp leaves her lips and I know she feels it too.

Ana lays down in bed as I bounce my little man in my arms. He still seems wide awake and ready to party.

"Thank you-" She mutters and closes her eyes. I believe it only takes a second for her to fall asleep. It brings me comfort that she can finally get some good sleep and some faith that she's trusting me

I sit in the recliner, putting my feet up, and sit Chris on my lap. He stares at me and I stare at him. I'm having a staring contest with a five-month-old. "Why aren't you tired, little buddy?"

He babbles, blowing bubbles with his spit, a little laugh coming out of his mouth as me moves towards me, his chubby hands coming for my face. He doesn't make it and his head flops onto my chest. He rolls his head around on my chest and seems to cozy up to me.

"Sorry, buddy I don't have that padding like your mommy does," I whisper though he doesn't seem to care as he keeps snuggling into me. I rub his back and think of all the moments I have missed with him. From rubbing Ana's stomach to his delivery, all the late-night feedings and diaper changes, his first smile, everything. I can't get those back but damn it I'm not going to miss another moment. I tell him softly he's not allowed to crawl, walk, or talk until I'm home.

His response.

A fart.

I chuckle and notice he's now asleep. I wait a few minutes to make sure he's fast asleep and lay him down in the crib. He starts to move around and I think he's going to wake, but he settles and goes back into a dream world.

I sit back in the recliner and close my eyes. I should go back to my bed or go to my study to try and get some work done, but there's no other place I want to be right now than with my family. The sounds of their soft breathing help me fall into a restful sleep.

x-x-x-x-x

"No-NO-"

I jolt up, confused to where I am. Ana's room. The sun is now peering in and my wife is calling out in her sleep in a panic. She's thrashing around and I'm surprised she's not waking CG. I quickly move to her side.

"Ana…" I say softly and brush her face. She winces when my hand touches her.

"Get away from him…" she rasps out - tears slip from her eyes. I'm at a loss of what to do. Nobody risked getting to close to me in the middle of a nightmare.

"Ana- Ana- It's Christian…" I say gently over and over again shaking her shoulders. "You're okay, you're safe. I'm here…"

"Christian-" She murmurs, but still asleep. She's relaxing and I go back to gently brushing her cheeks and move away the tears.

"Yes, it's me. No one can hurt you anymore. You're safe. Chris is safe…"

"Christian…" she says again and a small smile graces her face, replacing the hunted look that was there only seconds ago. "You came…" she whispers. "I knew you would…"

She's dreaming of past me. She knew somewhere in her mind I would always come for her. I know it and it makes me feel like I could fly.

I brush my lips on her temple, she hums and settles back to sleep. "I love you, baby. Forever." I tell her in her ear and with one last kiss on her face.

I move back to the chair, but I don't go back to sleep. I type on my phone and send out some emails. My eyes constantly looking to Ana to make sure she's okay.

About an hour later her eyes slowly blink open and meet mine. She gives me a lazy smile and then quickly sits up. "Where is he?"

I point to the crib, "he's been out for about two hours now…"

"You got him to sleep in the crib?" She says amazed staring at our little boy who sleeps soundly with his hands above his head.

"I did." I smile proudly.

"Wow. I might have to let you do that every night…." She chuckles and turns back to me. "You didn't have to stay."

"I wanted to…that way if he woke I could take him before he woke you…"

"Thank you-" She blushes.

"I'm going to see what Gail is making for breakfast…" I stand up and move to the door. "Any requests?"

She shakes her head and bites her lip. "No, anything is fine. I'm actually starved."

"That's good to hear. I'll make sure she makes a bit of everything. I'm sure if anything your dad could scruff it away."

She laughs, "yeah he is part lumberjack."

"That he is." I grab the door handle and turn back to her, "maybe after breakfast, I could take you and CG out on the water. It's supposed to be a nice day… I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind doing some fishing and fresh air?"

"I would love that. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Ana." I wink at her. Before turning around and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly—I totally forgot about Carla.** **Lol opps. So let's just say that Carla is no longer with us….(I don't know how I forgot but I did..) Also I forgot to mention, Christian doesn't have a history with Elena and no BDSM.. He only had one night stands and never had a real relationship till Ana.(but same issues in childhood) As I said before this story is just pure fluff for the main part and about unconditional love. This is the last chapter that most of you have read already. Some new stuff at the end.. The next chapter is all new stuff...**

* * *

Yesterday after breakfast, Ana, Chris, Ray and I spent the whole day out on the water on the Grace. This was something Ana always tried to do at least once a month if not more, even if we didn't sail out fair.

I could tell being on the water in the fresh air helped her. She looked absolutely stunning as the wind blew her hair around and how the sunlight glowed around her. I was able to get the perfect shot and will put that picture on my desk, along with the others.

That night she came to me and kissed my cheek to thank me. She was smiling- a true smile. My Ana's smile.

According to Ray- she told him that she felt free, that life and starting again had some meaning and not only just because of Chris.

Ana is in her room feeding Chris, while Ray and I shot the shit about the Mariners game.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Steele." Taylor comes into the room, "I have information and the cops are waiting at the gate to talk to Anastasia."

"What could they possibly need from her now?"

"They have located where Jack Hyde had taken Ana. When they got there, they found his body. He'd been stabbed multiple times which ended up killing him. It seems Ana left out the fact that she might have something to do with it."

"She killed him?"

"That's what they're thinking, sir. Though it's easy to see it might have been self-defense considering the cuts and bruises on her arm, including the bruises on baby Christian."

My blood still boils when I found out that he hit my child hard enough to bruise him. He's just a baby.

 _They should've been safe with me. No matter how many times I'm told I'm not to blame it was still my job to protect her._

"Ray, did she tell you?"

"No, she didn't. She just mentioned that he became violent near the end. That she finally managed to get out, but she didn't go further and I didn't push her. No matter how tough she's trying to act I know the last year has been hard on her. And I expect it to take time for her to share everything…"

I have no idea how she's going to react to this news. The last thing I want to happen I upset her more. To relive her nightmare again. The nightmare that still haunts when she closes her eyes. The therapist is due to come tomorrow. Ana wanted to wait just a few days- a few days just to relax in a place that was somewhat normal. I couldn't blame her for that. Now tomorrow might not be soon enough, though the therapist Dr. April Jackson has agreed to be on standby as we need her.

"I'll go tell her."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm her husband. No matter if she remembers or not I'm still her husband and she should hear this from me and I think I need to know too."

"Just tread lightly, Christian."

"I will."

I find her in her bedroom sitting on the bed. She's reading, which I'm surprised by since she said she didn't find it fun anymore, but then quickly notice that it's her journal. The one she kept when we started dating. I see a small trace of a smile on her face as she reads.

She hears me and puts the journal down on her lap. "Hey."

"Hey… I see you got him to sleep in his crib…"

She smiles towards our son and back to me, "yeah, I almost don't know what to do with myself. Then I found this in the bag you brought me to the hospital. I think this is my favorite romance novel…" she giggles. "Old me was lucky and it's so nice to read my own words that I was happy. Also, soaring sounds magical…"

"It is. I'll have to take you again…" I say but it doesn't match her enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" She closes the book and moves to the edge of the bed.

"We have news on Hyde."

She stills and bites her lip. "Yeah?"

"They found him and you'd be pleased to know he's dead."

She nods, not seeming shocked at all. "Good."

"Yeah, I think so too, but the cops will have to talk to you again."

"Okay…" She says calmly and turns to look over at CG.

There's no doubt in my mind now that she caused his death. If she didn't, I would expect her to be much more relieved, then shut off.

And I don't think I could be any prouder of her. She defended herself and Chris to get out of hell.

I move and sit down next to her on the bed. "Can you tell me anything about what happened with Jack? Did he ever hurt you?"

This is when I realize I know very little of anything that happened to her. I knew other people know and told me bits, but I've never asked her. I've been too afraid to push her, but now I most know.

She's silent for a moment and plays with her hands on her lap.

"I know it isn't easy for you to keep rehashing all this. But I want to help you. I just need to understand a little more."

She nods and seems to be steadying herself for what to say next.

"If you're thinking in that _way-_ no he didn't hurt me. There were times I thought he would, but I think me being pregnant didn't do it for him. I think if he didn't tell me that he kidnapped me when I first woke up- he might have used me not remembering anything to benefit him. After I had Chris he did get more aggressive- I was not worth it anymore to keep- but he did- he would start to hit me…" Her voice shakes and the tears start to well in her eyes. "I tried playing nice with him, be his friend, I didn't know all of why he kept me in that house, but I wanted out. It never worked, I was more of a disease. He had this blonde woman- he called her K. She would come down and hit me and tell me how much she hated me. She hated me more than Jack did. She would go on and on how I ruined everything for her. That I would pay for what I have done. I never understood and she wouldn't be more clear. The two would fuck- loudly. I had to always clean up the mess when he was done. A lot of the time I would find blood." She wraps her arms around herself.

A blonde woman? I wonder if that was the person that helped him? But who?

"You don't have to tell me everything now, Ana."

She looks towards the large windows. The ones that I would look out all the time praying she would come back to me. "It's fine. I've told the cops and my dad most of it already. I feel the more I get it out the easier it comes. I don't want to be haunted by it all. I made that promise to myself when I held Christian in my arms for the first time. That I needed to be okay no matter what happened, for him. He needed me and I needed him. He's the reason I kept going every day. I kept him safe for eight months and I was going to keep doing that."

"I bet you were incredibly sexy pregnant-" I muse. She smiles and I realize that I said it out loud.

"No, I wasn't. I was swollen and fat… I ate almost nothing but crap. If it wasn't for the breastfeeding and my lack of appetite I bet I still be as big as a whale."

"I highly doubt that. I wish I could have seen you. I would have told you every day how beautiful you were- no matter what."

She frowns, "I'm sorry. I didn't even think- that you missed out on everything…I don't even have pictures to show you…" tears slip from her eyes and I brush them away. "I don't even have Chris' first pictures- nothing. His birth was a blur, he brought some girl in to help me labor, she was thankfully nice enough, but he was shouting the whole time for me to shut up or saying how he can't believe he's going to deal with some devil spawn. I was so tired. The woman hung around for a day, then left. Hell, I don't think there was ever anything filled out that he was born..."

I don't even think before I pull her into a hug, her body tensing before it relaxes against me. I'll have to look into birth records.

I move away and look her over. "I know you remember nothing of me or of our past. But I love you, Ana. More than I could ever say. What scares me the most is you may never feel that way about me again. But I swear I will do whatever I can to make you fall in love with me again."

She backs away out of my arms and wipes her face. "I want to try. I do. I'm just scared. I know we're married and I can't doubt that your Chris' father but to me; I'm still this virgin that magical had this child. I've never been in love before. But I can't deny that I feel something for you- like I named Christian, Christian because when I would dream - I would say the name and I would feel at peace when I woke. It was like a glowing light or what I thought was an angel. Never saw a face… but I felt safe when I dreamed of him. I might sound nuts, but it would tell me that 'I was safe' and that he would 'protect me'."

I nod, remembering her whispering my name from her sleep the other night.

"What happened that night you left Ana?" I ask getting us back on track. I'm sure the police are getting antsy to want to talk to her. "I need you to tell me that way I can help…"

She licks her lips and intertwines her fingers together; her body starts to shake. Which is so different than the cool cucumber attitude she had when I came in here. "He came after me and Chris. He hit him, telling him to shut up…." She wipes away her tears, but they keep falling. "He never touched him before. It was always me he hit. I lost all control and went after him and started wailing. He grabbed a knife and -" She lifts her arms partly to where her cuts are. "I finally got a hold of my own weapon and remembered what my dad taught me years ago. I could hear Chris crying and I knew, I just knew, I had to survive for him and take out Jack."

Her breathing comes erratic and his cries are harder. I quickly pull her into my arms and rock her, trying to soothe her. "I think that I should've never gone after him. I play it over and over again because he could have killed me. But he hurt Christian, he hurt my baby."

"Shhh… it's okay. You did nothing wrong… nothing. You don't know what he would have done if you didn't try to stop him. You put up with for a year…"

She nods in my neck her tears wetting my skin and my shirt. "I killed him…" she mutters. "I killed him...he needed to go…"

I rock her against me, kissing the top of her head and repeating over and over again that it's okay. Soon her cries sooth, with the hiccups. She looks up at me and I wipe the tears from her face.

"Will they arrest me? You can't let them, please. I can't leave Chris…."

Still cupping her face in my hands and rest my forehead on hers. "They're not going to arrest you or take you from Chris, but you need to tell them what happened. They'll know it was self-defensive. The marks on you prove that. You just need to be honest."

She nods and closes her eyes tightly. "I wanted to, but I got so scared. I had to tell them what he did- and then I thought maybe I didn't kill him, maybe it was a dream, but I know it wasn't. I see it all the time when I close my eyes." She hiccups and her tears start again. Her nightmares.

"I know. We're going to get you, someone, to talk to. Help you work this out. But what you did was incredibly brave baby. You protected yourself and our son. You didn't let him win. I'm in awe of you, Ana. You're here and you survived and I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you're safe."

"You make me feel safe…" She whispers before cuddling into me.

My heart warms and for the first time, I really do feel like there's a chance for us.

"Did you tell the cops about the blonde last time?"

"Yeah. I never got her name… and I didn't see her for the last month or so."

"Good." I kiss her forehead again, "I'm going to let the cops in and you can talk with them in my study if that's alright."

"Can you stay with me when I talk to them?"

"Of course. I'll have Ray watch CG…"

x-x-x-x-x—x-x

Two hours later Ana has to explain to the cops what happened to her the night she escaped. She held onto my hand the entire time. When she cried I held her, but she was amazingly strong through all the questions.

The detectives were supportive. They told her that she has nothing to worry about and will close that part of the case as self-defense. As for the blonde, the description Ana gave was pretty basic, so they're going to have sketch artist come in to draw up a deposit. There still trying to figure where Hyde's funds came from and who owned the house they were living in. We all think now that this blonde could have been his hedge fund.

Now I sit on her bed, my arm wrapped around her shoulder, while CG plays with his toys between our legs and also helps us flip through the photo book we have on our laps.

Ana asked since she had spent the day reading about our time if I had any pictures to go with it. I started with pictures I had on my phone and then pulled out or wedding album.

"You were a beautiful bride," I whisper in her ear. She touches the picture of her in her wedding dress, the one where she's standing by a large window pane, and the sun shines around her making her look like an angel. It's one of my favorites.

She closes her eyes and a grin crosses her face. "White flowers. Lots of them…. Like a wall…" she murmurs.

She's remembering something. There was a large white rose wall where we stood to get married. She hasn't got to that yet.

"A bed with silk pink linens I think. Pink rose petals…" She opens her eyes back up and looks at me. "It was like a flash. I remember flowers…" she giggles.

"It's something though, but there right. The wall of flowers was part of the wedding and the bed and pink petals were on the bed in the jet… where we took off after the wedding for our honeymoon."

She blushes. "Honeymoon? Where did we go?"

"I took you to England, Paris, we stayed on a boat for a week in the south of France…"

"Wow…. I've been to England. It's where I always wanted to go."

"I know...and I promise when we can I'll take you back there."

"Christian…" She frowns and knits her eyebrows together. "You don't…"

I cut her off when I lift her chin to look at me, Chris drools on my leg, and I fight a grin. "Ana, I would give you the world all over again. I don't know what will happen to us, but as you said you want to try, you're the mother of my child, no matter what I will go out of my way to make you happy for as long as I live. I'm not going to ever give up, but I will take everything one step at a time. I don't expect you to jump into my arms you've been through hell… but I just want you to know that hell is gone and make your world like heaven once again."

She bites her lip and tears spill. How I wish I could just kiss every single one away. She moves forward and lays a light kiss on my lips, so light I barely feel it and if it wasn't for the tingles and my heart rocketing off like a firework in the fourth of July I wouldn't have felt it.

"My father was right. You are an amazing man…"

"Ray said that?"

Fuck Grey don't get so choked up.

"Yeah. He told me all about you and how much you loved me when he was trying to tell me I should move here and not with him. I just felt better him being here because he was a familiar face. But you've made everything so much easier… and it makes me forget that I've been through hell…." she pauses and looks down at Chris who has been sucking on my leg again. "I just feel comfortable with you… even though I can't remember it feels… right."

I brush my thumb over her cheek and she leans into it, "you don't know how relieved I am to hear that."

We don't say anymore and she goes back to flipping through the wedding album. She gets to the one of her Mia and Kate and freezes. "Oh my god…" She throws the book to the floor and gets off the bed.

"Ana? What's wrong?"

She looks dazed and confused. She grabs CG off my lap and cradles him in her arms. "Ana, talk to me." I slide of the bed and inch my way to her, but she keeps backing up. "Ana, what has you so frightened?"

She shakes her head and kisses Chris' head. When she looks at me the next words out of her mouth shock me to my very core. "were you apart of it?" She whispers and my eyes go large. Seconds ago she was telling me we felt and now...what the fuck did she see?

"No of course not, Ana." I move off the bed and slowly move to her. She's panicked and her breathing is erratic. "You have to tell me what's wrong, so I can help. I'm here for you, remember…"

She presses her lips to his chubby cheek and he giggles, "you're right. I'm sorry. It's just...that girl in the picture. That was the blonde that would smack me around that hated me. You knew her?"

I pick up the album and glance at Kate. "Kate? Holy shit..." I turn to Ana and close the book and throwing it on the bed. "You're sure that was her? She used to be your best friend Ana. You lived with her in college from Sophomore year."

"It's her. I wouldn't ever forget that face….I swear."

"Okay, okay. I'll inform my team. We'll find her."

"What if she finds me, Christian? What if she's mad about Jack?"

"We don't know if she knows. It'll be okay. We know her family, we will find her. I promise."

She nods and I can tell she's still unsure.

"Can I hug you?"

Her glistening blue eyes look at me, she's scared and I can't blame her. She thought her nightmare might be over and now it looked at her straight in the face. She doesn't answer my question verbally, instead, she moves to me and puts her arm around my waist, and rest her head on my chest, our son squished between the both of us, as I wrap myself around the both of them.

"I will never let anything happen to either one of you," I whisper into her hair.

"I believe you," she sniffs and looks up at me. The fear still in her eyes, but there's a look of wonder in them. "I feel like I'm having Deja vu. Like we've been like this before, but without Chris, in this room. We were dancing," She closes her eyes and smiles. Replaying a lost memory, I'm sure. She opens her eyes back up, "and there was kissing, lots of kissing. For some reason, I remember it so visibly like at the hospital, I don't know you really, but I know you, and these flashes I think what makes me trust you. I want it all back, those pictures, these visions I'm just scared."

"I know, one day at a time. That's all we can do." CG closes his eyes, limp against the both of us, falling asleep, as we begun to sway.

"Did that happen?"

I grin, "the dancing and the kissing?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes. This room used to be your office. It was another one of your favorite rooms because of the view of the meadow. You thought you could be able to relax here and work. It's why I changed it to your room, thinking you would feel comfortable."

"I do love the view. Thank you…"

I'm glad that didn't change like her love for books.

"I used to come in here when you were working. You would have your nose deep in a manuscript and you wouldn't notice me. A couple times I would lift you into my arms and make you dance with me. -And most of the time it would lead to one thing or another." She blushes and hides her face back into my chest.

Actually, it was a moment we shared the day before she was taken with me and I had to leave for New York. The last time I kissed and made love to her.

One day, I will do whatever I can to recreate those moments.

But first I need to find out what happened to Kate Kavanagh and put my girl's nightmares to rest for good.

* * *

The next morning, I leave Ana and Chris and head to Grey House. I'm determined to meet with Taylor and my team to find out the whereabouts of fucking Kavanagh.

I've been racking my brain all night trying to figure where Kate would have ran off too. Once she broke up with Elliot, shortly after our wedding, I thought that was the end of ever have to deal with her bitchy ass. Even though I hated her, I never in a million years would I think she would kidnap Ana. The only reason I could come up with why is jealously.

My brother was pissed with the way she suddenly changed overnight. She was always a bitch but seemed to come an even bigger one as time went on. They broke up because Kate admitted to cheating on him and I'm going to ponder the chance that it was with Jack Hyde. I can only wonder how those two really got mixed up together and how they met. To think Kate played being a friend to Ana for so long, almost till the end before she was taken and now I'm seeing it was just a way to build trust. Hell, she even came around to try and help find her but after two months she left saying she could no longer deal with me because I was the reason it happened. Her exact words to me, that at the time shook me to the core were: 'Who knows, maybe this is a set up and she really wanted to leave your controlling ass'.

I hated having her bitch ass around, so I didn't give a shit that she left. But it boils my blood she knew all along and still tried to act like she gave a shit. I swear I'll kill her if I see her, well if Ana doesn't get to it first.

I'm trying to keep my anger and frustration down as I approach Taylor and my team. A team that failed at finding Ana, but I can't blame them totally. They did everything they could along with the detectives. Hell, they tried harder than those assholes did every day. They searched for everyday and to think she was right under our nose for the most part.

We've come to find out - since I ruined Jack Hyde- he stole someone's identity and easily hid that person. The house that he kept Ana in was owned under that name. It seems he spent mostly cash and I wonder if that money came from Kate. She did have a large trust fund which I found out last night that's almost completely empty. Why in the hell she would give Jack almost all her cash when he had a fake account. All I know is, WHEN I find her, she's going to wish she was already dead.

* * *

 **Next up: Ana and Christian go on a date... maybe not tomorrow since I still have to finish it- but this weekend *crosses fingers***


	4. Chapter 4

**I got this done early.. and since it doesn't show that I updated yesterday.. make sure you have read chapter 3 first.. all new stuff now for the ones that read this before...**

* * *

 **Two weeks later….**

Ever since Ana has started seeing Dr. Jackson I'm starting to see traces of my Ana again. Memory or no memory, she's no longer walking on eggshells and trusting more people like Gail, Taylor and my family with CG. They'll come over and she'll actually leave the room while someone else is with him. It's huge. Even though she still won't leave the house until Kate is caught. Thankfully we have enough land where she says she doesn't feel too trapped.

Dr. Jackson told me she's highly impressed with Ana's recovery. She's talking through everything that happened and not holding back. I've gotten to sit on a couple of sessions with Ana, so I can get some understanding to where her head is. The main thing, I think with both us is not knowing the real why to why she was taken. One step at a time, but each day I can see Ana getting brighter, smiling more, that's all I could personally ask for at this point.

Ana is sitting at the dining room table, sipping on her tea, while our son sits in his high chair eating some puffs. He has one stuck on his finger and he's looking at it like it's the most fascinating thing in the world. Over the last weeks, it's hard to believe how easily me and my little guy have bounded. When he sees me enter the room he gets excited and squeals. I spend every second I can with him and with Ana. It feels almost normal and there's not a single worry in the world.

I pull up a chair and sit beside her. She looks over and smiles at me, "good morning." I really want to kiss those plump lips, but I settle for the top of her hand. I kiss Chris' cheek and he offers me the puff stuck on his finger. I open my mouth and he places his chubby finger in, placing the puff on my tongue When I close my lips he tries to give me another. I shake my head, pointing to him, and he shoves it in his mouth. I make the mistake to chew the cardboard like product and reach for my water.

"Gail has breakfast almost ready. I thought it would be better to wait for you…but if you much rather have what he's having," Ana giggles, I'm sure at my disgusted face. I don't know how kids eat these things.

"Thank you. I think I'll stick to eggs." I woke up early this morning unable to sleep. My mind has been everywhere with trying to find Kate and figuring out how to get Ana on a date where she doesn't have to worry about being in the open. Ray agreed to watch CG, but leaving the room is one thing, leaving the house I know will be another with Ana. I just have to convince her. I want to give her our firsts again.

"I have the papers to fill out the new birth certificate." I lay the forms in front of her. After she told me that she was unaware of any forms filled out for Chris, I had my I.T. search high and low checking birth records. As we figured nothing was found and therefore requested the forms after verifying Chris' birth.

"Thank you. My baby will now have that special government number that tells the world he really does exist." She giggles, glancing at our son who is now slamming his hands on the tray making the puffs bounce, laughing his little head off.

"Can I ask you something about this?"

"Yeah…"

"His name? I was hoping since…" I pull on my collar and I couldn't tell you why I'm so nervous. I've only rehearsed this a million times in the mirror. "We're married and everything. And I'm Christian's father- I know you gave him Steele as his last name...but technically you're not Steele anymore."

She grabs my shaking hand and smiles at me, "you want Christian to have your last name? Is that what you're asking?"

I nod.

"Of course. I've been thinking about it too. You're right, I am a Grey too. I might not remember how I came to be one, but I think over the last couple of weeks I've seen enough pictures to really grasp that we were in love with each other. Everything you're telling me isn't some made up fantasy. Plus, dad helped. No matter what happens Christian you will always be his father and I won't deny that of you. You've already missed so much with him and it's not your fault. You're amazing with him and I couldn't be happier then I am now that you get to be apart of it. That Jack didn't take me so far away that you couldn't find me. It tells me even more that we could really be worth trying for…"

I can't control the large smile ripping apart my face. "I couldn't tell you how happy that makes me…."

"Good." She grabs a pen and starts to write. I stop her again. "What?"

"If he's going to be a Grey- maybe we should change his middle name. Christian Greyson Grey… I think is a little…"

"Ridiculous?" She snorts.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong when you told me that was since middle name- You subconsciously made him a Grey for life rather I found you again or not."

"So, what should his middle name be now?"

"What about after your dad?" I suggest. This was a man I spent the last year avoiding thinking he hated me and wanted me ten feet under, but the last few weeks he's been a godsend, helping us out and telling Ana our happy memories. Things she would only trust out of Ray's mouth than out of my own.

"Raymond?" She tests out the full name and smiles. "Yeah, I like that."

I watch as Ana fills out the paperwork, a puff landing in the middle of the table every so often. She fills out what she can and gives it back to me.

"I'll get these filed as soon as possible."

Gail comes out and puts our breakfast in front of us. We both quickly dig into our meals. Midway through I finally get the courage to ask her out.

"Ana? I was hoping that you would join me tonight for dinner?"

"Don't we always have dinner together?" She giggles nervously.

"Yes, but I was hoping we could go out" She opens her mouth and I put my hand up to stop her. "I know you're nervous, but I promise to keep you safe and I think where I have planned to take you- we won't have to worry about anyone noticing where we are. Your dad, Gail, and even my mom agreed to come over and watch CG. I know it's a lot of hands, but thought maybe the more people with him, the better you would feel." I take a deep breath from my long ramble.

"Where would we go?" She whispers.

"Well, it would be a surprise. I want to create one of our firsts."

"Our firsts?" She looks at me curiously.

"Yeah. We were each other's first relationship. You were my first girlfriend… I know what you're thinking." I bop her on the nose, "you were. I didn't do them before you. It wasn't something I wanted before you."

"You're going to make me cry…" She pouts.

"None of that… so what do you say? Do we have a date?"

She looks at me for a second and then to CG who is trying to stuff the five puffs stuck to his hand into his mouth. When she looks back at me she's nodding.

"Yeah, that would be great…"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a hundred good-byes to CG, I'm able to pull my wife out the door. Once we're in the car, she's knotting her fingers together, and staring at them.

"He's going to be okay. I promise."

Her head pops up and she bites down on her lip. "I know. it's not just that... I just haven't really been out anywhere in over a year. It's like I've been living in a bubble."

"That's why I knew it was important to get you on the town. I know you're worried about Kate, but I don't want you to be. I have the best people watching over you and CG."

"You had the best people before.' She whispers and closes her mouth tightly. Her eyes grow large, shocked by what she just said.

Though how can I blame her for thinking that? It's the truth.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I know you are doing everything to protect us. I don't want you to think I'm taking that for granted. It's just even with the best they managed to get me, I'm just so scared they could do it again." She rambles and her eyes fall back to her lap.

"Hey," I reach and grab her hands. She doesn't move to look at me. Since that won't work, I lift her chin. Her eyes finally meet mine and I give her a reassuring smile. "I don't blame you for thinking that. I think it all the time, what will be enough to keep you safe, or what went wrong last time. If what you have shared, it seems like Jack was the mastermind and the strength and if he's dead, well, Kate- I'm sure we can take her down. Especially you. Now, I know it's hard, but try to relax because tonight I'm going to do everything in my power to help you forget for a bit."

She leans over she kisses my cheek, "Thank you. You're pretty amazing. Old me was lucky."

"New you will be even luckier. That I can promise."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we arrive at Escala. I still have the penthouse and I found myself here more often than the house while she was gone. At the house, her presence lingered everywhere. Escala was still more of a bachelor pad. I slept in one of the spare rooms, a room I hadn't had Ana in yet, thinking it would help just to escape, even just for a second. It never worked. If anything it made me miss her more.

We pile into the elevator and I hit the button for the roof. She looks at me funny with her cute little bunny nose all scrunched up. "Why are we going to the roof?"

"You'll see."

"Would this be the time to tell you I'm afraid of heights? Like we're going 50 stories."

"It'll be fine. I promise. And since when have you been scared of heights."

She shrugs, "I don't know anyone that would be thrilled just hanging out on the roof of a skyscraper. Seattle winds could blow us right off."

I chuckle and wrap my arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll hold you down. I just got you back, there's no way I'm going to let the wind carry you off now." She giggles and grabs onto my hand.

The elevator arrives to the room and we walk off. She gaps at the sight in front of her. "A helicopter…"

"Yep. Our first date _"_ _And our first time making love. "_ we flew from Portland to Seattle. This time we'll just go the opposite direction. I'm going to take you to dinner, then an art gallery or if you prefer a movie instead?"

"Well, I haven't seen a movie in a while." She muses.

"Then movie it is." I lead her to the passenger side and strap her in tightly. My dick throbs looking at her restrained into the seat and all the things I could do to her. Hell, she would only need to touch my dick at this point and it might explode.

"You okay there?" She chuckles and touches my cheek pulling me from my wayward thoughts.

"Yeah, just memories…" I grin and step back. She frowns, and I quickly react and grab her chin to look at me. "Hey, no frowns tonight."

"I'm sorry. I just wish sometimes I would just remember… this all can't be easy for you. I think it shocks me with how hard you're trying. I think most people would give up already."

"I already told you, I wasn't giving up on you. Ever. I'm going to spend my life trying to woo you. I love you and that's never going to stop."

I brush the fallen tear from her eye and she smiles, "well you've done a good job at wooing, Mr, Grey."

"Good, it's about to get better. Bet you weren't thinking I was going to fly this thing…"

"No, I knew. There's pictures and your family told me. I thought you knew they were gossiping about you last week."

I laugh and don't say any more, closing the door. I wonder if they were trying to sell me over? They came over to visit and at one point I had to take a phone call that lasted way too long. Ana seemed comfortable enough with my family that I felt okay with leaving her with them for awhile. Ana told me later, that she really enjoyed my families company and it was nice to be surrounded by friendly faces.

Once I settle into the pilot seat, I call the tower for takeoff and set off into the early night.

"This is amazing…" Ana coons through the cans.

"Wait till I get you gliding and we chase the dawn." I muse and when I look over at her I'm glad to see her face light up at the thought.

We land in Portland about forty minutes later. I decide since it's such a nice night out that we go for a walk and just mindlessly pick a place to eat. Taylor and Sawyer follow behind us. Our hands are laced together

'This is nice...When I came up to visit for college, I didn't get to see much of the city. I think all I did was go to Clayton's and apply for the job because my dad knew the owner, so I was a shoe-in."

"Yes, you were very cute working in that hardware store. After we met, I sort of stalked you there, just so I could see you again."

"You stalked me?" She shakes her head with a giggle. "It blows me away someone like you had to persuade me to date you. I must have been crazy - not to jump your bones right away."

"You said you found me intimidating and you'd be right. But I kept trying. Eventually, you gave in. First, it was coffee. Then the helicopter ride to Escala… where we…" I trail off and I glance at her. Her cheeks redden, and I see she got the point. "Then I kissed you on your cheek at your graduation which made everyone super jealous of you, but I had to stake my claim. From that moment on you were mine, forever."

"Sounds like a whirlwind…" she says wistfully.

"It was."

"I'm not sure if I told you that I like the memories you share. I love hearing that before Jack, before K, that I lived in what sometimes feels like a fairy tale, but at least I was happy. I used to feel so alone and would wonder if anyone was ever looking for me, well us. You would pop in my mind in my dreams, that helped bring me comfort. And even if it seems too late now, knowing I was loved that whole time kind of brings me peace. Each day I feel closer …." she muses and lays her head on my arm as we continue walking.

"You'll get there. I've seen the changes in you in the last week. After everything you've been through, I'm impressed with your bravery."

"But am I? I feel closer, then I start thinking about K _-Kate_ and I want to put a blanket over my head and hiding." She chuckles.

"I think that's normal, but if you really want to hide under blankets, can I come along?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her. Her whole face turns the color of a tomato. She doesn't say anything and wraps her arms around mine, moving in closer to me.

I point out a couple restaurants and nothing seems to tickle our fancy at the moment.

"Oh," Ana stops abruptly and pulls me back mid-step. "Do you think we can go bowling?"

"Bowling?" I question looking down at her as she bounces on her heels.

"Yeah. I just saw the alley down the way. It'll be fun. I don't think I've been since high school."

"Honestly, I don't think I've ever been. If I did, I was a kid."

"You've never been bowling?" Her jaw drops. "Not even as a teenager?"

"I didn't do much as a teenager but get into trouble."

"You were a bad boy?" Her eyes gleam with amusement. Wonder if she's picturing me in leather pants, with my hair greased back, and a motorcycle?

 _Because I'm a 50's bad boy living in Grease?_

I chuckle, "I guess. People avoided me like the plague." I sigh. I haven't told her about my past yet. I was never sure how I was too open up to her about since she has her own troubles. Plus, since Ana, it was easy to forget about them.

Her smile drops, and we stop walking. "Why?"

"Why don't we go have dinner and after we eat we can go bowling. You can show me how it's done."

She opens her mouth and closes it again, looking at me with a puzzled expression. "Okay…"

We make our way to a small Italian restaurant. Once we are seated, we both order the Spaghetti and meatballs.

"I guess it would only be fair to tell you something about my past since I know everything about yours…"

"You don't have to right now...I just couldn't picture as you this bad boy, considering how you've been with me…"

"Well, you changed me. But also, you haven't truly seen me in the boardroom yet. You might change your mind once you do. I tend to be a bit of a hot head egotistical maniac, at least that's what you would call me"

She purses her lips and reaches for the breadstick, 'no I do believe that. I read some articles on you. In my own way to get to know you and how you became so _fortunate._ I mean you told me how, but seeing what GEH has done, all the charities… what you've done with technology and wind up phones. Impressive."

"Thank you. But there are things you can't read in the newspaper…"

I quickly launch into my informative years. From my mother dying in front of me, the pimp burning me, then being adopted, to my touch issues and sometimes nightmares. Which lead me to be angry, because people would always go out of their way to try and touch me, just to set me off.

"How did you get past that?" She asks, moving to the chair right next to mind, taking my hand. Ana always had a way to comfort me, without pity. She's my angel, my light, my soulmate. As I look at her now, I still don't know how I made it a year without her.

"Therapy. Lots of it. I still was very iffy on who I allowed close to me. It was you that started to make me feel safe and I didn't have to worry as much about others if they accidentally touched. The ghosts seem to float away. But before that, my family was supportive and did what they could to help. But my dad kept swearing that if I got into another fight I was going to boot camp." I chuckle. "I managed to get myself together and get into Harvard. But I didn't stay long, I struck a deal with a tech company, my grandfather fronted me the loan and the rest is history."

"Thank you for telling me… again."

"I want you to know everything, Ana. I'm making forever for us again." She squeezes my hand and is about to lean over to kiss me when our waiter comes and places our food in front of us.

With her free hand, Ana grabs her wine glass and lifts it into the air, "to starting forever today, Mr. Grey."

I lift my glass and click it with hers, "to forever."

* * *

We arrived at Falling Pins Bowling alley where I ordered us a couple of games and were handed shoes that have god knows what growing in them.

Beside our lanes, Sawyer and Taylor each have their own, and I'm letting them play- while they work. I mean who would ever think to find Christian Grey in a bowling alley? Plus, I trust them enough to be on their toes. The place is pretty dead anyways and nobody knew of our plans. There's a couple of elderly couples throwing the balls down the lane like there weightless and skillfully hitting all the pins down.

I quickly picture Ana and me old and grey hanging out in the bowling alley and smacking each other's asses as we trying to toss a ten-pound ball straight down the lane.

"Should I ask them if they have duckpins for you?" She says as she slips on the ugly clown shoes. Only my wife could make something so ugly, cute. I, on the other hand, feel ridiculous.

"Duckpins?" _What the hell are those?_

"Smaller pins and balls for the kids- also we could put up the gutter rail to if that will help." She grins wildly.

"Haha, smart-ass. I'll be fine. Well, besides these germ-infested shoes… why do they make them so stupid looking? Is it to stop people from stealing them? I don't know anyone that would be caught dead in them outside of this place."

"I think the lime green goes with the red in your hair…" Ana teases. She stands to her feet and goes to the rack of bowling balls. She picks up the blue ball and looks at me with a smirk. There's a hint of playfulness in her eyes and I take the chance to make a joke that actually might have some very high truth behind it.

"That bowling ball is probably the same weight and color of my balls right now…"

Her jaw drops, but her lips still manage to curl. Soon she's giggling up a storm., "you poor man. How are you walking?"

"I have no idea…Now come on let's play before I do tip over. Because I think watching you bend over all night isn't going to help me any."

We start the game and I'm by the 4th turn I'm actually doing pretty good. Ana, on the other hand, is losing by 5 pins.

"It looks like you might need the gutter gates, sweetie." I tease as her bowl lands into the gutter at the last second.

"Be quiet. You're just having beginners luck." She crosses her arms in a huff, making her look an adorable pouting child.

"Oh, Anastasia. When did you become so competitive?" I raise an eyebrow at her and move to pick up my ball.

"I'm not. It just sucks that your good at _everything."_

I chuckle and kiss her cheek, "You still have so much to learn to where my true talent lies." I wink, leaving her to ponder for a moment.

My bowling ball is seconds from falling from my fingers down the lane, when my ass gets pinched _hard,_ and causes it fall from my hand into the gutter right away.

I turn around to stare down Ana who is laughing holding up her hands. "I didn't do anything…"

"Oh yeah?" She nods, still laughing.

"You needed the 0 on your score to even out the other numbers."

"Hmm…" I don't say anymore and grab my ball back from the return. Once I get to the line I look back to make sure she stays. She doesn't move and I manage to hit nine pins. "Worked out for me anyways…" I brush my hands and move to sit down. "Your turn… now try to make it go straight this time."

She glares at me before moving to pick up her ball. She's mid throw when I come behind her quickly, scooping her into my arms. The ball falls and moves down the lane as I carry her back to the seats.

"Not far. I only pinched." She laughs, and I sit her down on the ground.

"Couldn't resist…" I smirk and when I look back down the lane the ball manages to hit all ten pins. "But it looks like I helped you instead." I point behind her.

"I got a strike..." She claps her hands, giddily.

"Yeah, thanks to me. You're welcome."

"Arg…" she growls playfully and moves back to the return. "I'm kicking your butt next time, Grey."

She was right though, the next game she did kick my butt, once she finally got her stride. I have no idea why the two of us never did this the first time around. I have never been one for cheap easy fun, but this I could get used too.

* * *

We flew back home after eleven after hitting up an ice cream Shoppe for dessert. We walk into the house, and I deliver her to her bedroom door.

"I had a wonderful time, Anastasia," I whisper and brush her hair back.

"I did too, we'll have to do it again soon." She grins and twists her leg shyly.

"I'll call you." I wink and brush my lips against her cheek. I thought many times how I wanted this night to end. Most of my thoughts would have her pushed up against the wall, kissing her till she couldn't breathe. Or taking her to my bed and making love to her till the sun rises, but instead I hold back and follow first date rules. "Good night baby."

"Goodnight, Christian."

* * *

I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling, recalling my date with Ana. Everything was perfect, even down to kissing her on the cheek at her bedroom door. I've been trying to get sleep, but I'm finding it impossible.

Suddenly the door creaks open, and I see a figure walking towards the bed. The smell of apples fill my nose and I know right away that it's Ana. She lifts the covers and crawls in next to me.

"What are you doing?" She jumps, startled by my voice.

"I didn't think you would be awake…" She whispers, and even in the moonlight, I can see her blush.

I reach out and touch her face, "I had an eventful night, I guess I'm still settling from the excitement."

"Same," she leans into my touch. "I just didn't want to be alone. Chris is in my dad's room and it was too quiet. Can I stay with you?"

"Technically this is your bed too, so you can stay anytime." I feel elated that she wants to stay with me tonight. We've laid together in bed together a few times, but never at night.

She lays her head on her pillow facing me and it's like old times falling asleep with the love my life. Her soft breaths against my face, and her fragrance trapped in my nose.

My arm brushes down her shoulder and her goosebumps prickle under my hand. "This bed is so soft…" she mumbles and closes her eyes.

"Good night, wife," I say after her breathing starts to even out. Her lips curve slightly, and her body shifts closer to mine, our faces now only millimeters apart.

"Goodnight husband…." she whispers.

* * *

I wake up the following morning, with Ana's back pressed against my chest, my arm laying over her stomach. I'm not sure how we got to this position but talk about feeling like I'm in heaven.

My nose buries itself in her hair and I hold her just a little bit tighter. She doesn't budge even after I kiss her shoulder. I don't know how long I hold to her before she starts to stir, and she stretches her limbs.

"Morning."

Her ass pushes against my ever-present morning wood and she giggles. "I'm guessing your balls are still blue and heavy."

I tickle her sides and she falls into a fit of laughter telling me to stop. I don't stop and hover over her continuing to attack her. "Ch-ris-tain-" she pants out between her laughs.

"What's wrong?" I tease, her body still flailing around like crazy.

There's a loud knock on the bedroom door, causing me to cease my attacks.

"If you two are done goofy around, I think your son is ready to see you."

"Oh god," Ana moans, still giggling and covering her face.

"We'll be right out, Ray," I call out.

I swear I hear Ray laugh, but he doesn't say any more. "I'll go get our munchkin, while you get dressed. You're welcome to take a shower here. You might enjoy the overhead sprays you had me install."

"That does sound good." I roll off her and stand to my feet. My dick is tented in my boxers and I have no idea how I'm going to get this thing down before I go out there. And the girl still laying in my bed, with her teeth biting into her bottom lip, and eyeing it like water in the desert is not helping.

"I should um-"

"Should what?" I slip on my sweatpants and do my best to adjust myself.

"Go take a shower…" She hops off the bed and walks to me. Touching my face, she plants a small light kiss on my lips before walking to my bathroom.

"Holy shit, this is amazing." I hear Ana gasp when she fully gets into the bathroom.

Once I get my dick to settle I make it out to the living space where Ray is bouncing Chris on his knee. I approach and sit down next to them. "Hey, bub, were you good for everyone last night…"

He babbles something, making bubbles come from his lips. "He was really good. I don't think he cried till bedtime. We kept him busy."

I take Chris from his lap and pull him to my chest to kiss his cheek. "Good. But mommy and daddy missed you."

"Da" he gurgles and I'm not even sure if that's what he really said. But I swear he did. I turn to Ray, my own heart swelling out of my chest.

"Did he…?" I ask.

"That's what it sounded like to me…" he says amazed.

"Say it again buddy, da-da.. Da-da…" Chris looks at me funny and sticks out his tongue to blow a raspberry. "Oh so that's' how it is...what about ma-ma?" Nothing. I chuckle and realize I'm probably just hearing things. "I don't think Ana would be too happy if he said daddy first anyways…Let's get you something to eat."

I place Chris in his highchair and Ray excuses himself to go take a shower. Picking out the pears I sit beside him and start making silly helicopter noises when I feed him a bite.

"You know when you're old enough, daddy will let you learn how to fly the helicopter, and then you can start impressing all the ladies like daddy did with mommy."

"Is that so?" Ana says, walking into the room. She sits down next to Chris and kisses his messy cheek. "Is daddy getting more on your face than in your stomach…" she teases.

"Da"

Now I know I really heard it this time. "Say it again," he shakes his head wildly back and forth making the pears on his face fly. Ana giggles, but I notice the tears welling in your eyes.

"Hey, maybe he didn't really say that. Maybe it was Ma…" I reach over to grab her arm and I'm revealed when she smiles. She wipes her eyes, pushing away any trace of her tears.

"I'm not upset. I'm happy. I swear. I know my stinker is a momma's boy, he doesn't need to say my name first for me to know that. I'm just happy that he adores you and that he gets to have you in his life. It almost didn't happen, so I'm grateful."

"Da…" Chris says louder and slams his hands on the tray of the highchair.

"But I think he's demanding more food…and you know if you scoop it off his face to his mouth.." She giggles and moves to stand up.

"I know… but we're having fun…" I make the helicopter noise again and he opens his mouth wide. Once it gets in he makes a raspberry and it comes flying again into my face.

"Here…" Ana is beside me with a wipe and cleans off my face. "Much better…"

I grab her and pull her down into my lap. "Why don't you show me how it's done." I scoot the pears closer to her arm and place a kiss on her shoulder.

She picks up the spoon and without any special noises, she places it in his mouth, scooping the tiny bit of runoff back into his mouth. Once he's finished, I pull Ana back and her head rest against mine.

"I don't think I could ever be more grateful to have you both back in my life," I say returning her sentiment for earlier. "Neither one of us having to miss these moments together…"

She leans down and gently kisses me on the lips. Letting them linger there, neither one of us trying to push our tongues through. It's perfect. Well, till the little man distracts us.

"Da!"

* * *

 **Next chapter - Kate!**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **Also in case you didn't know -Watching You and Playing with Fire are still on sale till the 14th so go check it out on Amazon: Under my author name Erica Marselas..www. amazon dp/B078NHJP5T**


	5. Chapter 5

**The least fluffy chapter of all... but it's still got some sweetness in it... :)**

* * *

Ana and I have been "dating" for over a week now. Everything is going perfectly. After the first night we spent together, she has really started to relax around me. I'm enjoying each new day with her; the steps we missed the first time around. I'm dating my wife, and it's something I plan to keep up with, forever, even if the date includes our midget.

We spend more talking than ever before. I was worried that she had changed so much after her head injury- that she wouldn't be able to love me again- but I don't think I could be further from the truth. Even if she can't say the words out loud, I can see how much she's falling for me and maybe even loves me. There's that familiar glint in her eyes, the one she used to get every time we looked at each other or each time we made love. Also, with the amount of teasing and sexual jokes between us, it does nothing to help an achy dick, but at least it shows me she's attracted to me. I have no doubt wants me as much as I want her.

 _Although, I hope it's soon, or my dick might really end up exploding._

I loved my Ana, but I really love this new Ana too. Hell, I love her because she is Ana. Now she's so much stronger- I can only hope she'll see that soon.

Right now, CG is taking a nap and I'm listening to him on the monitor from my office, while Ana is in her therapy session. Ray went back home for a couple of days to organize everything because he's moving closer to us next month. He says he wants to be closer to CG, but I know in part it's to never be too far from Ana again- and to maybe keep an eye out for me.

"Sir?" Taylor's voice interprets my focus and I look up from the surrounding papers piled on my desk.

"What is it?"

"We found Miss Kavanagh." He gleams.

Excitement builds in my chest. This is what we've been waiting for. "Where is she?"

"She's in Miami, Florida. She was at a pawn shop, trying to pawn Mrs. Grey's wedding rings. The owner took them and immediately noticed the engraving inside. As you know, her rings were one of the things to be on the lookout for, thinking Hyde would sell them for money. At the time we knew it would be hit or miss. Well, thankfully, this guy does his job correctly and looked them up, matching the serial numbers on the diamonds. He called the cops, but Miss Kavanagh ran off before they got there. We have camera footage prove it was her."

"But you still don't have her?" I slouch in my chair. She could've run off anywhere by now.

"I didn't say that." He smirks.

"Okay out with it, Taylor."

"Later that evening, Miss Kavanagh was in a dance club, drinking her sorrows on losing the rings, I'm sure. She ended up in a fight with another female patron over a guy. Both women were arrested, and they quickly connected Kate to the stolen rings. Detective Brown is in talks with Miami PD and the FBI to have Kate transported back to Seattle to face charges of kidnapping."

"Has she been talking?"

"Not yet. She's asked for a lawyer and claiming she has no idea what they're talking about. All she has said was that it was Ana that gave her the rings and telling her to go pawn them."

"Well, that's just a bunch of horseshit." Ana squeaks from the door frame of my office. I quickly stand to my feet and move to her.

"It is, but I wouldn't expect any less from her. The good news is she's been caught." Placing my arm around her, I kiss the top of her head. All I want to do is safeguard her from this madness.

Ana is silent for a moment and twists her hands in her shirt. "I want to see her…" she mumbles.

"What? Why? I don't think that would be a good idea…" I start and when she looks at me, her blue eyes are glistening with tears, it stops me in my tracks.

"If she goes to trial, I'll have to face her anyways. So why not now? Get some answers. Answers only she can give me to why. The most I got from Jack was I was just collateral to get even. I mean it was you that said she was my best friend, don't you want to know?"

"I do."

And I had planned on it as well. Just not with Ana. Is it so wrong that I want to keep her away from her nightmares? But she's right, getting answers might be what she needs to help put her ease the pain of what happened to her.

"Then please know I need to know too. It's the only way I can put this all behind me. Confront my torturer head on. See that she's actually locked up."

I pull her to my chest and just hold onto her. "I only want to protect you." She slips her arms around my back and pulls me closer.

"I know, but I've been talking to Dr. Jackson and she told me the best thing I could do is fight against these demons and not let them overwhelm me anymore. Well, I have an opportunity to do that. I don't want her to rule my dreams or my life anymore."

"Alright. If you're sure. I'll see what I can get arranged. But I'm coming with you."

She smiles up at me and touches my face. "I wouldn't expect any less…" Leaning down, wanting to kiss her, Jason halts me with a clearing of his throat.

My head swings to him with the vengeful glare, wishing to turn him to stone.

Though, Taylor is immune to my looks over the years. "I'll let you know when she gets in, sir."

"Thank you, Jason." I grit out through my teeth.

He turns on his heel and leaves the room. Ana steps out of my arms and moves across to the large picture window.

"You okay?"

She nods slightly and wraps her arms around her body. I move to her but don't touch her.

"You can tell me you know. I can see something is troubling you."

She sighs and turns to look at me, "I'm not quite sure. I just started thinking what if she doesn't confess? What will happen next? I know she would go to trial, but is there any evidence besides my rings and my word to convict her?"

"They found some letters in the house written from a K to a J. Jack's phone had messages, but they couldn't make out who they were from. I'm sure if they go back in and dust for prints or DNA they can match things to Kate. I'm not sure how it all works, but there are ways. Let's not worry too much about the what if. You have to remember I'm a powerful man. I can make things happen. She will pay."

Her lips curl and she shakes her head, "how could I forget that?"

"Come let's get something to eat before our son wakes."

* * *

After fighting tooth and nail with the detectives and Kavanaghs crappy lawyer, I was able to get Ana in to see Kate. I had to pull a bunch of strings to get it to happen. She's been charged with stolen possessions, kidnapping, and false imprisonment. She pleaded guilty to the stolen rings but is still claiming innocence with the other charges. Since the rings hold a value of five million alone, she's sitting in jail until her trial.

They have been able to connect Kate to being in the house and working with Jack. My dad said it's enough to get her convicted of the kidnapping. But I'm guessing she'll play this "I don't know what you're talking about' charade for a long as she can to avoid life in prison.

When I told Ana about her being able to see Kate, I knew she played off her panic about facing her again. She stayed in my/our room and cuddled close to me while she slept. Around two a.m. she had a nightmare. Not as bad as her first one, but as I tried to wake her, I could see the fear and hardship she was going through all over her face. I woke her up and just held her in my arms, telling her that I was here and how much I loved her. It didn't take long for her to relax against me and fall back to sleep. When I woke back up this morning, with her still in my arms, she was smiling, and I blessed every God that she was finally dreaming in peace.

Gripping onto Ana's hand, I look down at her, as she chews on her lip nervously, staring at the door. "You ready? I'll be right on the other side watching if you need anything."

She takes my face in her hands and kisses me gently on the lips. The small peck means everything to me. "I'm ready to get this over with and get back to Chris."

My dad approaches Ana and touches her shoulder. He's going in with her, just to make sure if things escalate, it's handled properly. Our hope is that she'll incriminate herself- and it can all be said and done.

"Alright, Ana. Remember what we talked about. Cool head." He smiles sweetly at her. "Don't let them see how they affect you."

She heavily sighs and squeezes my hand. "Got it."

My dad opens the door and I don't release her hand yet, causing her to look back at me, "you'll have to let go, Christian."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you I love you. That you're amazingly strong, and brave."

"Your dad said a cool head. Don't make me cry." She comes in and hugs me, kissing my cheek, before breaking out of my hand's grip into the room.

I make my way to the other side where Taylor is waiting. There's double glass, so I'll be able to see and hear everything.

I watch as Ana settles into the seat beside my dad, Kate's lawyer in front of her. He lets them know they're waiting to bring Kate in and go over a few things.

It's only a minute or so later Kate comes walking in with an officer. Her hands and feet are shackled. She looks like a true fright, with no makeup, her hair is greasy, and looks like maybe she got hit by a tractor-trailer.

 _Good. Hopefully, she'll become big Bertha's bitch soon._

"Oh Ana, I'm so happy to see you." The bitch says falsely, with an ugly smirk on her face. The officer pushes her down in the chair and moves to stand in the corner.

Ana crosses her arms over her chest and looks Kate over for a second before replying.

"I can't say the same about you. I heard you tried to pawn my wedding rings?"

"Yeah, and I would've been set for life if that stupid guy didn't turn me in." she scoffs, "I needed that money, but again little Miss Perfect had everything go her way."

"You'll have to fill me into what you mean, _K_. Because all I can remember was you and Jack kidnapping me. Well, if you count being trapped in a house for a year, and not even allowed to go outside as getting my way, then I guess I won the lottery." Ana snorts.

"Funny, I have no idea what you're talking about." She looks at Ana smugly, staring her down. I can't help but wonder if it's some sort of lame scare tactic.

"We were best friends, right? You were my maid of honor from what I was told. You almost had the riches and the lifestyle until you cheated on my brother in law. I guess I'm still lost on how I had everything…" Ana says plainly, not one bit amused. I'm so proud of her right now, considering she was still a nervous wreck only a little bit before. This might be just what she needed to power through.

"You want a fucking list," she hisses and Ana nods. "Have it your way…"

Kate's lawyer grabs her arm and leans into her ear to whisper something. She rolls her eyes and moves away, "I don't fucking care. I want to make the bitch crumble."

"Miss Kavanagh…" her lawyer urges but she waves it off.

"I know what I'm doing…." Kate growls at him. Perturbed, the lawyer backs off. "For one; college. You would go around always acting like this sweet little wallflower. You attracted every fucking guy. Even my boyfriend at one time. He dumped me because he really wanted you. The fucking bastard would never stop talking about you. You played up the innocent virgin real nice, everyone wanted to bust your hymen. But I played nice because you cooked, cleaned and helped me with reports. Some days we got along fine and I didn't hate you as much. Then I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you go interview Christian Grey." She spits. "I spent my whole life trying to please every guy- be what they want. Just never in a million years did I think someone as hot, big and powerful as Christian would fall for such a mousy little thing. That with a bat of your eyes, you once again got everything without even trying. "

"To be honest, I couldn't tell you why either. Memory is still foggy." Ana glares. Kate is about to open her mouth and Ana raises her finger. " _But_ he seems smitten with me again, which means there's something about me he likes."

"Please," She blows out her dragon breath and makes her bang flop. "It's only because you managed to come back. He would be made into a monster if he didn't take back his wife and so-called child- but mark my words, he will get rid of you soon. Bet you didn't know, he told his brother how he thought marrying you was a mistake. That's why he went to New York and he's the one to hire Jack to kidnap you. Why else wouldn't he have found you. Weren't you only like twenty minutes outside Seattle when you were discovered?"

"Fucking Bitch…" I bark, how dare she fucking fill her head with that bullshit.

Ana doesn't say anything as she turns to look at Carrick. The lawyer is grabbing at Kate's attention for a word.

I start moving to the door, ready to kill the bitch myself, when Jason grabs my shoulder holding me back.

"I know you're pissed, but just wait. Kate's digging a hole. You can read people. Read her lawyer. Read her. She's fucking cracking. And trust your wife. Because somehow your cool CEO mode has rubbed off on her. And I don't know if that's from before or new, but she has Kate where she needs her to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"When Ana met with your dad last night, he and I might have talked to her about how to manipulate someone into giving you information. She's been right on so far."

"It's all about having a cool head…" I mumble repeating back the words my dad said.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Kate's shrill voice brings my attention back to the window. " Or do you think because his daddy is sitting there, that I'm not telling the truth. Sorry to tell you, sweetheart. Christian wanted rid of you."

"But how would you know that?" Ana questions back.

"Christian told me."

"Really?" Ana says plainly. No sarcastic undertone in sight.

"Yes, really."

"Hmm…" Ana stops and places her finger on her chin, _'_ _thinking._ ' "So, you were a part of the plan to kidnap me?"

"Yes-" her mouth shuts, "I mean no… I went to see him too help look for you. He was drunk and we fucked- he confessed to me. But he realized his mistake and gave me the rings as a payoff. That's the only way I was involved. It felt good to get even with you at the same time. Fucking your husband while you were held up with Jack, _suffering_."

"But surely he would just give you money…" Ana doesn't crack and avoiding the rest of what she said.

"The rings were worth a cool 5 mil." Kate shrugs.

"But… you pawned them?"

"Mistake. I needed the money…" she trails off. "I didn't know they looked up stolen stuff or would care enough to do so."

I shake my head, realizing the more Kate keeps going she keeps digging herself deeper with all her back paddling. Didn't she just say I gave them to her?

"Well, that's pretty stupid, but I thought Christian gave them to you. Why would they come up stolen?"

Kate pales momentarily before she sits up a bit straighter, shaking off her mistake. "He did. Now he's trying to frame me for what he did."

Ana nods her head and sits quietly for a second. "Okay. Now I have a follow-up. How do you know I was suffering with Jack?"

"Lucky guess. Everyone knew he hated you and Christian."

"Holy shit. How fucking stupid is she?" I mutter under my breath. How can she not have her story some what straight? Her lawyer has already thrown in the towel at this point. He's writing something down, but I'm sure he's doodling instead now to keep himself sane. While also wondering how he got stuck with the nut case.

"Thank god she is. I would've sworn she would've been a little harder to break…"

Ana's voice interprets our musings.

"But I didn't suffer. Jack might have kidnapped me, but he did end up taking perfect care of me. I mean I did have a healthy baby after all." She flips the script, smoothly. I don't think Kavanagh notices the contradiction from earlier.

 _But why would she? She can't even remember what she said two minutes ago._

Kate chuckles, "yeah if that's so...why did you kill him?"

 _Paydirt!_

The fact that Ana killed Jack in self-defense was never released to the public in order to protect Ana and maybe in hopes to sniff out his partner i.e. Kate. Now it looks like it's working.

"No, I didn't," Ana says firmly, not blinking an eye.

"Yes, you did!" Kate argues back.

"Where did you hear that? Because that's just not true."

"In the news…." she answers, now unsure and looks to her lawyer who now just seems resigned to the whole thing by giving her a shrug.

"They said I did it?" Her eyes grow large in surprise. "I don't remember hearing that? It's news to me. You see, I told the cops that I saw a blonde standing over his body, and that's when I made a run for it, fearing for me and my baby."

"You're lying. YOU KILLED HIM." Kate bellows and tries to reach for her, but since she's handcuffed, it makes it impossible. She's finally snapped.

"No, I didn't."

"YES, YOU DID you stupid bitch. You were the only one in that house and I sure know that stupid baby didn't do it."

Ana still doesn't flinch at the hatred Kate is spewing. I don't know how she's doing this or where this is coming from… but fuck not only am I turned on, I might just have to hire this woman on my team of executives.

"Well, it wasn't me…"

"Yes, it was. You fucking killed the man that I loved. Jack hated you and he sure wasn't nice to you or that fucking brat." She seethes.

"Is that so, _K?_ "

"Yes, you know it."

"So you were there?"

"Duh, you stupid whore. Stop trying to act like something you're fucking not. You would cry all the time. Whine, bitch and complain. Jack and I got off on how pathetic you were and how Christian was crying and begging for you to come home. It was the greatest revenge ever until you fucked it all up. If only I didn't have to leave that week, I would have killed you before you did Jack."

Ana looks at Carrick and for the first time since she's been in there, I see her crack a smile. She looks towards the glass, giving me the same smile. Kate's lawyer has dropped his head onto the table. I'm sure wanting to bang against it.

"That was much easier than I thought. Thank you, K."

Kate suddenly looks shocked, realizing what she just did. "No- That's not what I meant…"

"I think we've had enough for today." Carrick stands and reaches for Ana's hand to help her up.

"No, you can't do this to me…." Kate begs her tough demeanor nowhere to be found.

Ana doesn't rise from her seat yet and looks back to Kate. "Maybe we can figure out some kind of plea deal for you, but first you have to tell us everything. Fully admit that you're involved. Maybe get you out before you're one hundred. I'm sure our lawyers can work something out once you put in a 'guilty' plea."

Kate finally turns to her lawyer who quickly says that it will be the best way, rather than standing trial, now that she has confessed to being there along with the evidence they have.

"But you need to tell me why and how. Now. Along with my husband that you just try to pin to your evil deed against."

"I don't have to do anything."

Ana pushes back her chair and stands up, "well, then see you in court where the DA will be sure to push for life. You know because I do have a billionaire in my back pocket who I'm sure you just pissed off."

She makes it to the door when Kate quickly stops her when her hand touches the doorknob.

"I'll tell you. Fine. But I don't think I should have any longer for the couple of years serve for stealing the rings.

Ana crosses her arms. "Well, I don't make the deals… why don't you start talking and I'm sure Carrick will see what he can do. But do you really think you have anything else to lose at this point, even 25 years is less than life."

She's silent for a minute, looking like she ate something nasty, or smelled her own breath.

"Maybe think of it this way. You'll get the sick thrill of how you were able to almost get away with it. Ruin all the best memories I had, forgetting the man I loved, even how I conceived my child. Those are things I will probably never get back. But for once in your life, do the right thing and tell me how you and Jack conned this up."

Kate's eyes perk up, her evil glint returning. She's taking that candy served to her eagerly. "It was sweet knowing that you didn't know why we would have taken your ass. Made torturing you so much more fun. Fine, bring in your man. I'll be happy to tell him just how easy it was to undermine your security."

Ana doesn't reply and wiggles her finger towards the glass telling me to come in.

In a flash, I'm in the room and wrapping my arm around Ana. I can feel how tense she is, even though her face doesn't show it. I brush my lips against her forehead to try to convey how proud I am of her.

"Well aren't you two cute." Kate spits.

"Just get on with it. Every time you stall I'll make sure they add a year to the plea bargain. Now tell me how you got mixed up with Jack Hyde."

She rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair. "Always trying to throw your weight around huh? You know, even if I didn't hate the little bitch next to you. I would wonder what the hell she was doing with you. Well, besides the money and I'm sure big dick."

"Well, that's one extra year..." Ana mumbles.

"Fucking bitch…" she mumbles, not helping the prison years getting stacked to her worthless life.

"Another year…" I add.

"Fine…" she sighs, looking to her lawyer who is now standing in the corner mumbling to my father.

"I met Jack at a bar after your engagement." She starts, finally giving in that she's not going to win against us. "I was pissed because that night I kept trying to talk Ana into leaving you. That you were some crazy asshole that will end up beating her or something. She wouldn't believe me and told me to leave her alone. Elliot and I got into a fight about how I was acting. So while everyone was happy under the fireworks, I left and went to the bar. Where I met Jack." She says his name wistfully. "He was drunk and angry at the world. Much like myself. We got to talking and hit it off. I went home with him and fucked his brains out. He knew who I was because he saw my pictures as _Ana's BFF_." she hisses the words bitterly. "I told him it was all bullshit and that I always hated you. Kept you around to pay half the rent and wanted the money she was attached to. I got lucky that Elliot was an easy fuck."

"Elliot fucking loved you," I seethe, remembering my brother being heartbroken when Kate broke up with him. The dude fucking cried on my shoulder when he figured Kate had been cheating. He was ready to propose.

I guess someone should give her an Oscar for her performance because she won him over.

"Whatever. At first, I loved the attention he gave me, he pampered me with whatever I wanted. But he drove me crazy and always talked of Ana like she walked on water because she made _you_ fucking happy. Ugh. It was every day and I just smiled and grinned through it. But I could never understand this _effect_ you had on people. They should have wanted me." She throws her cuffed hands to her chest, screeching the last words. "My only saving grace was Jack. He worshiped the air I walked on. I fell in love with him quickly. We fed off our hate for you both. So, we developed a plan where I could get even with Ana and he could get even with you. You stole Grace and Carrick from him. It should've been him who they adopted. It should've been his life. You took that from him."

"Wait, What?" I question. What the hell is she talking about? Grace found me at the hospital. Where the hell did these delusional thoughts come from?

I notice my dad's head twist to stare at Kate- even he's surprised by her admission.

Ana squeezes my leg to try to reassure me and at the same time calm me.

"I'm surprised you don't know yet. You and Jack were in the same foster care, you stole his life that should've been his."

"Oh my god, are you for real?" Ana interrupts any thoughts I might have had racing in my mind. "You're a moron to believe that bull shit. You think they just passed over Jack for Christian? Wow, he's more of a moron than I thought he was if he believed that? Hell, is that what he was whining about payback for over a year because he didn't get picked. It sucks for sure, but how in the hell is that a four-year-old's fault?"

"It is." She says angrily. "He should have been the successful one. They should've picked the older kid, desperate for love."

"Still not Christian's fault… or anyones. God, you're stupid…"

"Shut up." Kate screeches. "He had every right to feel that way. He was in foster care for years and just like Ana, you get everything. Adopted by a rich well do family because you were some cute little pathetic child. He was just as smart as you. He deserved your life and you ruined that for him. He could have been the billionaire and you would have stayed the unloved one. There's nothing special about you Christian. He was everything and would have been everything if your stupid parents picked him first." She growls before taking a couple breathes so she can calm down to talk. "So, I wanted to help him. He already failed at crashing your helicopter. It seems your team was actually paying attention that day and found the bombs."

I remember that day, I had almost forgotten about since we could never confirm who had snuck into the hanger. We had our suspicions it was Jack, but they only found a half of print, so no legitimate charges could be made. If he succeeded, he could have killed me. I shake the creepy possible what if's away. Because no matter what event happened they would have all been tragic.

"We took our time planning, wanting you both to think everything was okay. I put on my best smile and continued to pretend to be Ana's bestie. We knew we had to make our move because Ana was closing off on me more and more. I'm sure you had something to do with that Christian…"

"I had nothing to do with that. She just started to see how fake you were, but since Ana was Ana she tried to think the best of people. She kept trying but also wanted you at arm's length."

Kate rolls her eyes either not giving a shit or not believing it.

"Anyways, I still had clearance to come to your house even after breaking up with Elliot. So, I drove up to the gate and telling them Ana called wanting to see me. Jack knocked out the idiot when he approached us. We took the keys and disabled the alarm.

"Once we got into the house we subdued the other guards with a taser. When they were on the ground, Jack knocked them out cold. Gail was even easier handle since she was still sleeping and didn't hear the commotion. She got a rag of Chloroform to the face. I didn't have the heart to knock her out with the bat, she was always nice to me, and well had to always deal with both of you. We then deleted the footage, but Jack wanted to leave you a message."

The only things left on the footage was Jack flicking off the camera before it went black. It was the ultimate fuck you. The front gate guard, Dale, was badly injured and was in a medically induced coma for weeks, due to a cracked skull and brain swelling. When he got well enough to question he could only say he remembered letting someone in before he was hit but couldn't give any more information. Dale sadly isn't the same anymore. The brain injury caused his language and motor skills to deteriorate. I pay for all his medical, paid off his house, making it accessible and his car, along with pension. All my guys injured that day were compensated. I was pissed at first for them not being able to take down Jack, but a teaser to the neck would stop almost anyone. In the end, Ana was my responsibility and I'm the one that let her down.

"Ana was awake by the time we got into the bedroom. She tried to fight us, but I did the honors of taking the bat to her head. It really was so fucking simple. I expected to have to kill people, we brought a gun just in case but knew we didn't want that blood on our hands. We got Ana in the car and left the house we rented under a stolen identity. I was pissed when Jack wanted to take the little princess to the hospital. I was totally against it because I didn't believe her about no memory. I let him take her and left to go seem normal and to pretend I didn't know anything. A little while later to keep people off my trail I went to Christian in hopes to "find" you. I would report back to Jack and tell them how they weren't even close to the location and that it seems he really did fall off the radar. Christian was a mess and it was great to see. Sometimes it was hard not to want to him that Ana was pregnant just to tear him up more and that I knew before him. Finally, after a couple months of pretending, I said fuck it and left. I knew no one was going to find your stupid ass."

"So why not just kill me? Or return me for the large reward?" Ana questions calmly.

"I wanted to kill you and that dumb baby, but we both had more fun with the torture. We figured we would finally give you back or kill you, leaving your bodies somewhere to be found within a year. Both situations would have been funny. You wouldn't remember him and hopefully run away. Dead, well I'm sure we know what it would have done to Christian."

Hearing Kate's words make my heart twist and I pull Ana closer to me who is amazingly still holding on strong, but I feel the slight tremble of her body under my arm. She's a dam ready to burst once Kate is gone. And I think I'll be bursting right along with her. It's a good thing Ana doesn't remember the years of friendship with this vile bitch.

"But I got to him first. Didn't I? Leaving his body for you to find?" Kate's face pales, remembering her so-called love's body. "His mistake was coming after a mama bear's cub. I killed that monster to protect him, to protect me. I'm glad you came back and saw him. It scared you so much that you had to run to Florida and were probably praying I would never be able to out you because I didn't have your full name. You might have gotten away if you weren't such an idiot and try to pawn my rings. Like the idiot you are, you gave almost all your money to Jack and well you couldn't go to mommy and daddy because they cut you out years ago, right? Even they saw what a crazy bitch you were. You might have had fun for a year- but in the end, I won. I got everything I could ever ask for once again and you're going to spend most of your life, in a dark cell, all alone."

"Bitch...I hate you… I fucking hate you." Kate screams her white face now devil red. "I hate the both of you. At least I got to see you suffer for a while. I'll live off those memories. How me and Jack made Christian Grey into a giant cry baby and we destroyed Ana's precious memories of him as well-"

Ana smirks, "Yes, but luckily in return, you ruined the memories of you- your act of revenge, your hatred towards me, means really nothing. I'm unaffected by your hate and after today that's all you'll ever be- a distant memory. As for me and Christian, he got me back and now we can make newer and better memories." She looks at me and smiles sweetly, touching my cheek. "I think we're done here. Got everything we needed, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, I think we are." I kiss Ana softly on the lips to throw the point home that Jack and Kate didn't end up breaking us.

Kate grinds her teeth and growls while the officer yanks her out of the chair. "Let's go. It's time to meet your roommate." The officer tells helping her walk to the door. "I have a tip for you, don't like her in the eyes. She hates that…" he mutters, and I try to control my laugh as Kate walks out of the room, hollering. Hopefully, after today, she'll never be seen again.

My dad tells her lawyer he'll be in touch. He laughs in reply.

"Never in my thirty years have I had a client just so-." he stops knowing he can't say more about her "anyways, I'm impressed with her tactic - I'd say get her into law school. Have a good day…" He tips his head and walks out of the door.

"Let's get you home," I tell her as she buries her head into my chest and nods. "You were amazing baby. I'm in awe of you."

She looks up at me, gives me a weak smile, her eyes glassy, but doesn't say anything.

With my arm safety around her, we manage to make it out to the car and that's when she breaks down into my arms. I pull her into my lap as her tears soak my shirt, and Taylor drives off onto the road.

"Shhh." I rub her back and kiss her softly on her head and temple, wanting her to know I'm here. That I love her - That I'm here every step of the way.

She cries for a while, letting the heavy sobs rack her body, till they finally calm to soft whimpers. It's as if her body had purged away the demons, the ghost, through her tears. Her once tense body, now suddenly feels lighter.

I take out my handkerchief, lifting her chin to look at her and wipe her tears away.

"I didn't mean to break down like that…" she whispers.

"It's alright. That was a lot to listen to and absorb. You stayed strong and cool-headed that whole time. I wasn't even in there and I wanted to rip her head off." The both of us chuckle.

"I did too." She wraps her arms around my stomach laying her head back on my chest. "As much as it sucked. I'm glad I know and she's now paying for what she did to us." she sniffles a small giggle, "if only I could go back in time and kick old me for ever being friends with her…."

"She did do one good thing…"

Ana's head pops up and she looks at me with her eyebrows crossed together, probably thinking I'm nuts. "What?"

"She led me to you. If you didn't do that interview, I might have never met you. Sure, this whole mess was caused because of me and I wish I could change that, but…" I trail off and I didn't know I was crying till Ana's thumb pushes the fallen tear away.

"I know what you mean, and I agree." She hesitates before she places her lips on mine. "because without you I wouldn't have Chris and I wouldn't know what real happiness is outside a mushy love novel. Because now I know true love really does exist…"

* * *

 **Bye Bye Kate! and one more chapter to go- and well ;) maybe some lemonade... Let me know what you think -**

 **Also I have no idea if you can meet with a prisoner and try to get a confession out of them if your not a cop or lawyer and do it after they have been arrested and charged. I feel like I've seen it on TV before-lol -but in this world of fiction it does... Ana I think finally put Kate in her place...**


	6. Chapter 6

The next afternoon, I find myself in my study, dealing with a new merger Ros was handling. Also, I might be possibly trying to figure out a position for Ana at GEH if she is interested. One where she would be able to work at home or in the office. I had already planned to have something set up for Chris if and when he comes to the office with me. That way, I can either watch him or have a nanny or someone to watch him, so he's close by. Especially while he's still so young. Ana might be getting better about her separation from him, but not at this age. I know it's hard enough for me.

Now just to bring up the idea to her.

My dad also called this morning and they're now going over the plea deal. They have to iron out somethings with a judge, but it looks like Kate will be going away for about fifty years. I wonder how she took that news when it ended up being more than the twenty-five she was thinking. But hey, it isn't life. That was the only promise we made.

Frankly, I don't think it's long enough, but she'll be way into her sixties and I doubt even on our minds by then. I would like to see what she could do at that age after with the prison years tacked onto her life.

I had my team dig up my records from Detroit and the foster family I lived in with Jack. Neither one of my parents remembered him when they came to visit. It seems Jack was in and out many foster homes because of his temper. He only moved to Seattle, to stalk my family. He was a smart kid but wasted his talent on vengeance. When Ana was hired at SIP he finally started executing his plot for revenge. His first attempt was to try and take Ana away from me. When flirting didn't sway her, he attacked her. Which ended him being fired… and eventually led to him trying to crash my helicopter and to the kidnapping. I know I had childhood issues that shaped my life, but Jack takes the cake.

All that matters now is we have the answers we needed and no more wondering why.

When we got home yesterday afternoon, my girl left all the crap with Kate at the jail and I could finally see that weight she was carrying on her shoulders lift. We spent the rest of the day with Chris. We took him to the zoo, then had dinner in the movie room watching a couple comedies, before we all fell asleep for the night.

I woke up with Ana laying on top of me, wrapped completely around me like a koala. I planned to wake her up by rolling her to the mattress and maybe _hopefully_ fool around, but Chris had other plans. He woke up crying louder than any alarm clock causing Ana jump so high she almost fell to the floor.

It seems our munchkin was starving and needed his mommy. That's when I got a phone call from Ros to finish hammering out this deal. I didn't want to leave, but Ana urged me to go deal with it.

Now lunchtime, and with the deal done, I leave my study to look for my wife and some food.

I make my way to the kitchen and find Gail cooking lunch. "Have you seen Ana?"

"She went to the gym while Chris was sleeping. I'm keeping an ear out for him." She answers and points to the monitor.

"Thank you, Gail." I nod to her and quickly head downstairs to find my wife.

When I get to the gym, I find her hitting the punching bag, and I stand back to admire her. She's wearing a pair of skin-tight yoga pants and a purple sports bra. She's got a gleam of sweat on her skin, that only makes her look sexier. She tries to put all her weight into every punch, but her stance is all wrong. Her little grunts tease my ears and make my dick twitch when she hits the bag.

We haven't kissed yet - I mean _really_ kiss. There's been a few light lingering kisses, light touching, but I'm talking the tongue-twisting, roll in the hay type kissing. But, she always seems so nervous about when we get to that point of the night. Although every day is one more step in the right direction.

It's hard to remember my wife- a woman that I have taken in every single way possible- has no memory of ever having sex and she's starting all over with a virgin mindset. I have to build her trust again, show her that we're more than good together. Though, I think I'm doing pretty good in that department.

She trusts me completely to be alone with Chris, with no extra support around like Ray or Gail, while she goes off somewhere to relax with Mom and Mia. When she first came home I know it was hard to separate and trust, but now it's almost normal for her just to hand our little prince off without worry.

It's given me the chance to really bond with my little rugrat. He's the perfect mix of the both of us, and I only wish I could have been there for every moment. The birth certificate has been turned in and I'm now _legally_ his father and he now bears my name.

 _Christian Raymond Grey._

I chuckle softly, still watcher her flail around hitting this bag, and how her ass tightens with every hit. Sometimes it still shocks me that Ana isn't into books the way she used to be, so now instead of reading she's been exercising a lot more. She's already started to build up some muscle. Muscle she lost while being stuck in a house, not doing much, for a year. Hell, she looks better than ever if I'm honest, and her breast are outrageous, especially in that sports bra.

She lays another punch into the bag and falls backward. I manage to get to her in time, catching her fall. "Whoa there, killer…" I whisper in her ear as I stand her back up.

She turns around to look at me her cheeks a deep rosy red and I'm sure it's not only from the workout.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome, baby…." I see the small tremor course through her body. I push back the wet strand of loose hair behind her ear and she bites her lip. My dick is already at attention from just having her in my arms and no matter how many times I tell her what that lip biting does to me- she does it- and it's so hard to stop myself from placing my mouth on hers.

"Your stance is off… can I show you?" Untucking her lip from her teeth.

"Oh- yeah…" she stumbles, nervously. Her chest heaves and her tongue darts from her mouth, licking the once hostage lip.

 _She's turned on._

I move to stand behind her and slowly run my hands down her arms to her gloves. I move her legs apart with mine and get her in perfect position. I rest my chin on her shoulder and let my nose run along the side of her neck, inhaling her like I do every time she lays in my arms.

"Like this?" Her voice hitches.

This is like the old us. Comfortable and relaxed in each other's arms. The air around us crackles with the intensity of our uncontrollable need for each other.

"Perfect. Relax your right arm a bit and swing your left to the bag." She hits the bag once, and I don't move from holding her. "Do you feel the difference?" I ask

"Oh, I feel it…" She giggles and wiggles her ass on my present growing crotch.

I clear my throat and don't make a reply. I don't know how I could without making some dirty comment.

"It's okay, Christian. I feel it almost every time we lay together…"

I chuckle, "why don't you hit a couple times and really try it out," quickly changing the topic, but I lay a kiss to the side of her neck before I step away.

She tastes a little bit salty, yet sweet.

She does a couple quick hits and turns back to me, "that does work a lot better. Did we ever do this before?"

"A couple times…you were determined to try and kick my ass when I would act up. It lasted a week before you were bored of it." I laugh.

"I bet I could take you now…" She throws a couple air punches at me.

"Oh, you think so? I'd like to see you try…" I tease.

"But I don't want to hurt you…"

"I'm not worried that you will Anastasia…" I lift up my shirt and show off my abs. Exercise was the only way I could make it through the day when she was gone. Hours of sweating and beating shit up and pushing myself to the brink just for a chance to sleep. I'm actually proud of the muscle I put on and by the way, my wife flushes and stares at me, I say she is too. "I'm pretty sure it be like taking down a brick wall."

Though my little spitfire has killed a man before…

Maybe I should be a little leery of her.

She rolls her eyes at me. There's my girl. I knew she was hiding deep inside there somewhere. "Fine. Maybe not… one day... Maybe…" She goes back to hitting the bag and I move to go wrap my hands up to take over the bag when she's done.

Seconds later, arms wrap around my neck and my wife's little body hops on my back. I barely budge, and she groans. "Nice try, babe." She huffs already defeated but before she can climb down my back, I get a hold of her and throw her over my shoulder. "You're not going to get away that easy…"

"Put me down…" she laughs. I couldn't explain how happy I am to hear her laugh with me manhandling her.

"Have it your way…"

She yelps, when I manage to spin her around and land her on to the soft mat. I hover over her and pin her arms over her head. "It looks like you're pinned down, Anastasia. How do you think you're going to get out of this?" I grin cheekily,

Her blue eyes go large and she noticeably gulps. Crap I went too far. I quickly release her wrists, "I'm sorry…"

"Kiss me…" she whispers and I'm unsure if I heard her right.

"What?"

"Kiss me...really kiss me…" She moves her hands and pushes them through my hair, pulling me down to her, encouraging me to smash my lips to hers. I don't hesitate any longer and kiss her. I kiss her like it's the first time all over again. Sucking the air from her lungs, trying to consume her, wanting our souls that were once lost to reconnect again.

"Fuck-" I mutter breaking away from her lips and moving to her neck, then all over her face. She giggles and moans, her fingers tightening in my hair. My erection is straining, even in these loose shorts. I push against her and there's no denying the heat coming from between her legs.

My nose brushes hers and our eyes find each other. Her eyes shine and smile. "I love you, Ana. There will never be a day that I will get tired of telling you that. I know you can't say it back, and it's fine, but I need you to know that I love you."

I don't give her the chance to reply and kiss her again. Her hips lift and rub against my cock for friction. "Christian…" She mewls my name between the forceful kisses.

I moan my response and latch myself back to her neck, my one hand itching to cup her breast.

"Make love to me…"

I stop my attack and look her over, "are you sure? I can wait..."

"I'm sure. I've fallen for you Christian. I've fallen hard. I might not remember our past moments but everything you have done for me lately, the way you are with our son, the way my skin ignites when you touch me, the way you look at me it's like what all those books used to tell me what love is. I've been scared because everything has been like a dream or some bad melodrama on tv. Sometimes I was waiting for reality to come back and I'll be back to that basement, but I'm tired of being scared. I want you in every way and I want to start living my future. I know that my future is with you."

My heart hammers out of my chest at her decoration. She loves me...again.

"Oh, Ana. I swear I will do everything in my power to keep you happy and safe." I have to do better this time. I won't let anyone take her or hurt her again.

"I know…"

We kiss, our sweaty heaps roll on the mat literally floor playing. Our hands touch and crease every inch, exploring each other the way we used to over a year ago.

"I need you in our bed. Our first time after so long… well, your first time…" she giggles, "come, so I can savor you-worship you -love you."

"Were you always like this?" She asks as I help to stand her on her feet and I pull her to me.

"No." Her eyebrows knit together and I kiss her right where that skink wrinkles, "I met this girl. She was beautiful, smart, amazing. She made me want to be a better person and taught me, love. Something I didn't think I could have. Since that day I've never stopped being this person she changed me too and I've never been happier."

"Damnnnn- smooth Mr. Grey. No wonder I fell for you the first time around." She jokes, and I don't even resist to give her ass a smack. I'm glad for the playful squeal in return.

"Let me not forget her smart mouth that drives me mad…"

"It's safe to say I didn't lose that part of me. You're in luck…"

 _Oh, Mrs. Grey, you'll learn-_

I bend down and pick her up by her legs so she's over my shoulders. She's yelling and laughing to put her down and smacking her hands on my ass. I take the stairs two at of the time to rush upstairs to our bedroom. A bedroom that we maybe can officially share again as man and wife.

We pass Gail on the way and she's sniffing her laugh. "Is Chris still sleeping?"

"Yes…" She squeezes the word out, biting her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

"Could you watch him for a bit when he wakes? There's milk left in the freezer… I need some time with my wife…." I smirk.

"Christian!" Ana squeaks.

"What?" I jokingly ask her. Maybe it's a good thing she doesn't remember how many times Gail as caught us on our way to the bedroom. Sometimes with fewer clothes.

"Yes, I can watch him. Take your time." She winks at the both of us and I carry my wife off to bed. I kick open the door and then lock it behind me.

I lay her down on the bed softy, letting her hair fan out on the pillow. My girl, my wife, is back. In my bed. I just have to stare at her, praying that she's not going to disappear again. "You're fucking exquisite, Anastasia."

"I might look better if my clothes were _… off."_ She smirks, "yours too…"

"In a hurry?" I chuckle and pull my shirt over my head.

"I couldn't tell you how long I've been hoping that you would just kiss me like you did in the gym."

"Yeah?" I quickly remove my pants and then hover over her legs, grabbing the hem of her yoga pants.

"Yeah. So many times, I wanted to grab you and stick my tongue down your throat. But I also loved the little kisses. It felt like we were building onto something, but after today, all the sexual innuendos, I couldn't take it anymore." She tells me, and I slam lips to, here again, letting our tongues tangle.

"I've been waiting for you, unsure how hard to push." I murmur, breaking away from her lips enough to talk, but still inhaling her oxygen.

"Your patience and your willingness to wait for me is what showed me how much you really loved me, which made me fall head over heels for you." Her hand plays with the loose curls in the back of my neck. "I love you, Christian Grey. I don't think my heart ever forgot that…"

I swear my heart just swelled, causing it to burst out of my chest. Three little words I've been dying to hear leave her lips again. The words now on repeat in my head, like a sweet chant, confirm that me and her are going to make it. Nothing dares stand in our way, not even forgotten memories.

 _I got my wife to fall in love with me again._

"Oh, baby. You don't know how good that is to hear. I love you, so fucking much."

"I need you." She purrs, running her nails down my back, and thrusting her hips towards me.

I let my lips travel down the side of her neck, tasting her saltiness, to her chest. She moans at my touch and I slowly working her pants off her hips, a trail of kisses in my path as the thin fabric hits the floor.

When I reach for her panties, and her hand stops me. "I forgot, I was just working out…"

"I don't care… you smell heavenly Ana- I swear. You barely broke a sweat anyways with the way you were hitting that bag-" I tease trying to make her comfortable. I'm not lying when I tell her she still smells good. She always did...and we've made love sweatier and sticker than this before.

She hides her face with her hands as I discard her panties. "No hiding baby…watch me..." My nose dips into her core and my fingers run over her wet silt. Her eyes meet mine, once my tongue circles her clit and I slip a finger inside of her. She clenches every muscle in her core.

"It's going to feel good, baby. Just relax and let me in." She nods and her walls loosen. I take my time exploring her, tasting her. She withers above me, shutting off her mind and letting the ecstasy take over her body.

Her hand drops into my hair and she bucks her hips, begging me for more. I get two fingers, then three fingers in her, sucking all the juices she's pouring into my mouth.

"Shitt-" She hisses, her eyes close, as she grips the sheets.

"That's it- come baby."

Her body convulses, and she screams out her orgasm. With her body still shaking I move up to her, my fingers remaining inside of her. "How was that?" I whisper in her ear. One eye peeks open to look at me, a beautiful smile gracing her face.

"Amazing… I could never get off like _that."_

"Mrs. Grey…" I'm sure my voice expressing my shock. "When I first met you, you never touched yourself before… and now…?"

"Now, I've been living with this really hot guy and would wake up next to him with his morning wood pressed into me. And you smelled so damn good, I _had_ to take care of something…" she shrugs innocently, but her flushed skin betrays that.

"Where?" I carefully remove my fingers from her and take her out of her sports bra. I need her completely naked, to suck her hardened nipples, and press them against my chest when I finally sink myself into her. Connecting us completely.

"The shower…" She breathes, and I fist my cock in my hand as it twitches like crazy, thinking of her body dripping wet and glistening. My mouth latches to her nipples - she groans her hands back in my hair. I expel some milk from her breast, an interesting flavor, but decide to stop, not wanting to take food from my son. Because I'm sure I won't stop once it got flowing.

"Hmm, maybe you can show me later," I tell her smacking my lips once I release her nipple from my mouth.

"Maybe…"

'You ready, baby? We might have to do this a couple of times because I don't think I'm going to last once I get inside of you."

"Oh, yes. I can see how heavy those balls are…" She giggles. Reaching down her hand, she cups my balls in her hand. "Five tons I would say…"

"Mrs. Smart mouth, what am I going to do with you?" I chuckle nipping at the side of her neck, while her hand now works up and down. I hiss absorbing the way her dainty hand feels wrapped around my cock. Later, I think I can convince it to be her lips.

"Sink this monster in me to get some relief…"

"With pleasure baby…" Removing her hand from my throbbing cock I lift her legs around my waist. I rub the head of my dick along her soaked folds, lubing it up, and then slowly sinking into her.

"Ahhh…" she moans, as I fill her completely. With my face hovering over hers, I lay a soft peck on her lips.

"You okay?"

"Yes, amazing. Move please…" she begs, her blue pools staring up at me, they're needy, lustful. I move slowly, wanting to absorb every inch of her silky insides. Her pussy grips my dick tighter with every stroke, each time sucking me deeper inside of her.

 _She feels tighter than I remember or maybe I'm just to use to my hand._

 _A year in a half without her is too long._

 _A day is too long._

"You feel so good, baby. This is home…" She hums her reply with her eyes closed, in total la-la land it seems with each thrust.

Making love to her again makes me feel complete. Our souls have once again merged with one another becoming one. Becoming us. The passion in both of us igniting- burning red hot- and will continue burning for all eternity.

I've made love to this woman who is panting and clawing at my skin countless of times. I can remember almost every moment but in this moment, it's different. It's better. So much better than I could've ever imagined. I never want it to end, but I wish my dick would listen. She's close and my next thrusts are harder than before, wanting to send her over the edge.

"Look at me," Her eyes shoot open and I'm trying not to drown in her eyes. "I love you- I love you-" I tell her firmly, through gritted pants.

"I love- you…" she breathes, and I pick up my pace.

She clamps down around me, and her body unravels as her orgasm rips through her. "Christian!"

I kiss her and stall my movements, not ready to come yet. But she's squeezing me so hard, my eyes water from trying to hold it in. Though it seems my wife doesn't agree with my stalling methods and bucks her hips, wanting more friction to her rolling orgasm.

"Babe- I'm not ready…" I hiss.

"We can do it again. I just want to keep feeling you now-" she begs, "it's so intense...please…"

And who am I to say no to my wife? Once I move again, her pussy still having aftershocks around my cock and I explode deep inside of her. "Ana."

Once we both come down from our highs, I roll off her. Our bodies wrap around each other like vines. I pepper kisses all over her face- never wanting this moment to end.

"I love you, Ana. And I'm never letting go…"

"I love you and I'm not letting go either…"

* * *

 **One Month Later….**

I curl her into my arms and my hand runs down her bare shoulder. Her fingers trace over my chest. I didn't think it was possible, but I've fallen more in love with her. With everything she's been through she's shown me over and over how strong she is.

We've reconnected. Since that day we made love again a month ago, we became a new Ana and Christian. Our whole relationship started over. It was all new, the past memories didn't matter, and we only had the future to think of.

Sure, I had hoped that a couple explosive orgasms would bring back all the memories she lost, but now I see I get to make new ones with her and that's just as well. She loves me and we have the rest of our lives to make bigger and better memories.

That same night she officially moved back into our bedroom and Chris finally got the room to himself. I think he was thrilled because since then he sleeps all night, leaving plenty of time for mommy and daddy time.

Speaking of the rest of our lives. Since now the case against Kate is now finally closed, I was given back Ana's wedding rings. She's serving fifty-five years. It was the lowest any DA would make and well, her lawyer convinced her to take it after some back and forth.

Since the rings were considered evidence they held onto them. Which only served to drive me insane because there was 5 million dollars and something that holds a lot of meaning just sitting in a warehouse. Once I got them back I had them sent back out to, so I could have something extra special with them. We changed, so the rings had to be changed as well.

I grab her hand that's dancing on my chest and kiss her ring finger. "This finger is missing something…."

She frowns. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see…." I move her, so I can shift myself off the bed. I feel her eyes bore into my skin as I move to my dresser.

"It's not fair how nice your ass is, Mr. Grey….I might have to take a bite out of it later." My little tigress purrs.

I chuckle and pull the black velvet box out of my dresser. I move back to the bed and crawl over her legs. I kiss her gently and rest my forehead on hers. "Your ass is way much better, Mrs. Grey. And speaking of you being a Mrs. I have something for you." I lift her hand and place the box into her palm.

I only hope that I'm not moving too fast with all this. But no matter what these belong to her.

"What's this?" She questions staring down at the box.

"Open it." I urge.

Moving to sit down beside her she opens the jewelry box. "Oh my god," she gasps. She looks up at me and smiles, "are these- are they-?" she stutters her eyes never leaving the large diamonds.

"They're your wedding rings. I was given them back once they closed the case. I didn't want to overwhelm you and think that you had to wear them. I also added something to the inside engravement."

Picking up the ring, she takes a peek inside. Around the words "My Love, My More." I had special tiny gems placed in.

"Is there a meaning behind them... "

"Yes, the green on each end is to represent entirety and family, the red is for love and happiness. The white is for, Chris and our children yet to come, your purity, and our marriage. Grey is well, for our last name and for security. I want you to know from now on you're always safe with me. That I will continue to protect you. And finally, gold, is for wealth and not so much meaning money, but the wealth of goodness and love we have and also it means strength. Which you show me time and time again you have in spades."

My thumb wipes the tears falling from her eyes. "This is… oh, my god. I love it. It's perfect." She wraps her arms around my neck and climbs into my laps. She kisses me so hard, it's actually making me light-headed. Little moans leave our lips while her hot wet core rubs against my crotch and her nipples poke my chest. As much as I want to throw her down and fuck her silly, I pull her away.

"There's just one more thing." I take the ring back from her fingers and brush my hand down her face.

 _My Ana. My Forever More._

"Ana, to me you're the most amazing woman I have ever met. I was so scared I might not get you back in my life fully. That you might not love me again. These last months with you have been new, exciting, and I now can truly see this new life for us. We have a history you might not remember, but it doesn't matter because all I want is this new beginning and a future with you. You're my light, you're my everything, and I think we're at that place, where I can ask you; Ana will you be my wife? Marry me- _again_ "

I can hear my heart pounding in my ears, waiting for any type of answer. She stares at me, light tears falling down her face, not saying anything for what seems like forever.

"How could I say no to that? Yes, yes, of course, Christian."

Taking her left hand, I kiss her ring finger before slipping the ring on her finger. I push her down to the bed and inhale her lips, kissing her till we're both out of breath and dizzy. Her legs wrap around my waist and pull me closer to her, my dick pushing into her, knowing right where he belongs.

She breaks away from my kiss, breathless, her eyes hazed over. "I'm never going to forget kissing you ever again."

* * *

 **Six years later…**

 **Ana:**

 **I'm sitting on a blanket out in the meadow as** kids run around playing tag, their dad quick on their heels. Watching them playing and hearing them laugh, it's hard to imagine that I have a part of my life I don't remember. The events of those forgotten years would seem insignificant anyways with all the new ones that replaced them.

Christian did everything he could to share _all_ the extra special moments I had forgotten with me again. I consider myself beyond lucky that I was able to find him after I was taken. That somehow through my vanished memories, I subconsciously knew Christian was my soul mate, my savior. In a nutshell, I would say that my 'new' life has been pretty perfect. I'm head over heels in love with Christian Grey and every kiss we share is special and unique- to never be forgotten-

 _And hopefully, neither of us suffers a head injury to prove that theory._

After Christian proposed - we planned a small wedding two months later, with close family and friends in our backyard. Then he whisked me away on a honeymoon. Well, a honeymoon that included Chris because I still wasn't ready to be that far away from him yet. So, we ended up bringing Gail with us and a bunch of extra guards to England, Paris and the South of France. It was everything I used to envision a honeymoon could be and we have been back many times after.

That honeymoon was special in a lot of ways. Not just for the steamy sex, or the sightseeing, and lavish resorts, but because we conceived our daughter, Reagan.

At least this time, I could remember how I got pregnant unlike with Chris- who was a complete surprise to a girl that thought she was a virgin.

We had our third child, Theodore, two years later. He came to us as a bit of a surprise. We were in Australia when I had got really sick. I ended up having food poisoning and needed to go to the hospital. It was awful, but Christian and I would find out not only did I have food poisoning, but I was also pregnant and three months along. But that wasn't the only surprise young Theodore threw at us. His birth was an adventure for sure.

It was my last day at GEH before I went on maternity leave. I had taken the job on Christian's acquisitions team a year after I had Reagan. I refused the job until I could probably learn my job. I mean my four-year education went out the door as well. When he first told me about it, I thought I would hate it. That's until I would go to work with Christian and he showed me just what I would be doing. I ended up hooked, which led me to be 39 weeks pregnant, walking into the elevator at GEH with my husband and us getting frisky with each other. With his fingers deep inside somewhere between the 15th and 14th floor, the power went out.

Half of downtown Seattle ended up without power due to a sudden destructive thunderstorm. GEH has generators, but not enough power to keep the elevators running.

Taylor was doing whatever he could to get us out, but thirty-five minutes later, my water broke, and our son wasted no time to make his appearance ten minutes later. With the help of the EMTs and fire department, Christian delivered our son, wrapping him in his suit jacket. It took another twenty minutes before they got the elevators running again and getting us safely to the hospital. I was fine, and Teddy was perfectly healthy. Though now, I find it funny that the little man loves to wear suits over anything else.

After that crazy birth, not to mention the one I had with Chris, Christian has the nerve to ask me for a fourth.

 _Nope. Not happening._

Though as I look at my husband as he's tackled to the ground by our kids, I smile knowing that he's the best father anyone could ask for. Maybe a little crazy when it comes to their safety, but I can't blame him. When he's home- it's family time. Work stops as soon as we exit GEH. He's either roughhousing with the boys or playing trains or playing with dolls. The kids and I are the center of his universe and I don't think there's a day that goes by where we don't feel that way. He's perfect and he's mine. He's the center of my universe for sure.

 _Well, maybe we can have one more…._

 _Maybe._

Christian still makes it his weekly duty, to take me out on a date. He made it clear before we were even married that he wanted to continue dating me. To live every moment and keep making new memories.

Every Friday we leave the kids home with their grandparents or Gail and we will go out somewhere. Whether it's just dinner or a movie or to spending time alone in Escala - exploring each other - with no interruptions.

As for Kate, she really is nothing but a distant memory. We have people making sure she stays where she is and making sure our names aren't coming out of her mouth. I think it was last week I heard she got thrown into solitary after a fight with her cellmate where she ended up getting tasered to be detained. It seems Kate doesn't get along with anyone and has to be detained often. Oh, and also put on about fifty pounds and they had to shave her head for lice. From the little I remember about K, she was always very self-involved, and Jack always made comments about how skinny and pretty she was. So, I'm sure it's killing her.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when Christian tackles me flat to the ground, followed by three tiny bodies. "How did I get mixed into this dogpile? I thought I was safe." I say through my laughter.

"I'll save you, my queen…" Christian roars playfully like a dragon, lifting the bunch on his arms and back, managing to shake the three tiny monsters to the blanket.

"Daddy was the one that said to come get you…mommy. We were saying you." Chris answers trying to jump on Christian's back.

"Hey, throw me under the bus, why don't you?" Christian stands to his feet and flips Chris upside down. I swear sometimes they think they're in the WWF. Teddy is grabbing at Christian's leg and hanging on him like a monkey.

"Mommy, can we go swimming?" Reagan asks sitting in my lap and giving me a cute pout. She looks the most like me, while the boys are carbon copies for their dad, but the pout she's throwing me right now is totally her father's.

"Well, is that what everyone wants to do?"

The four of them all answer yes at once. I tell them to head for the house to get their bathing suits. Reagan and Chris take Teddy's hand and help lead him into the house. He's babbling away about his new floaties. I pick up the blanket and Christian swoops me into his arms, carrying me bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Sweeping you off your feet…" He wiggles his eyebrows before laying a kiss on my lips.

"Always so smooth, Mr. Grey."

"I try. Now..." He takes off running to catch up with the kids, with me still in his arms. "Hey, do you guys think I should throw mommy into the pool like this?"

"DON'T YOU DARE?" I scream while the kids cheer and answer yes. I grab Christian's face and urging him with my eyes not to do so. "If you want to see my new bikini and get a chance to take me out of it, I would rethink this," I say softly, so the kids don't hear me.

"Okay, you win!" he surrenders, and I'll know I'll still be in for it, even if I'm in a bathing suit.

We make it back into the house, the kids still whining about me not hitting the water fully clothed. They race to their rooms to change into their bath suits with Gail's help, so we can get dressed real quick. Once I'm standing on my own two feet again in the bedroom I share with my husband, I look at the man I love with all my heart. He's slipping off his shirt, showing off his perfect six-pack, and bulging biceps. I don't know how he does it, but I swear he gets better looking every day. I cross my legs and bite my lip- maybe even drooling a bit when he tosses the shirt at my head.

"We don't have to do the things your eyes are telling me."

I grin, tossing his shirt to the floor. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, "the only thing my eyes were saying was how lucky I am to have you."

"Oh, is that right?" he grabs handfuls of my ass, pulling me closer. "I know for a fact they were saying much more." His lips find the side of my neck, making me shiver.

 _I do want him, badly._

 _But later._

"There also saying thank you for loving me, not giving up on me and for making these amazing memories with me."

His nose brushes mine and he gives me a full white smile. "Well, you don't have to thank me, baby. It just so happens that all my favorite memories are of you. So, I'm going to keep making them for the rest of our lives."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Let me know what you think:) All the reviews to this short story meant so much to me... :) I needed to write some fluffy goodness...**

 **Some News: April 16th- I have Dirty Little Secrets coming out on Amazon. So if you like the dirty smut... I think you'll like this...**


End file.
